The Fire Elemental and the Veela Bond
by Bethuny
Summary: A trip to the Quidditch World Cup drastically alters Harry's outlook on the magical world, as he ventures to learn from his family's mistakes. With the help of Fleur Delacour, her family and new friends, Harry begins the process of attaining his full potential.
1. Chapter 1

******I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter, all due credit goes to the amazing JK Rowling.  
This story will begin following canon year 3. While it may use elements of year 4 as a template, it will be AU! Also, some characters will be my own while others not.**

**********Beta'd by SlythrInHermione**

CHAPTER 1

As Harry Potter shoved his trunk underneath the bed within his best mate's room, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. Once again, he was finally free of his summer prison known as the Dursley home. A drastic change from his current living conditions.

He had always thought of the Weasleys as a true family, often envying them. Although sometimes, he felt there was a tad too much of a family atmosphere where he was concerned.

Harry considered the Burrow as one of his favourite places, second only to Hogwarts but then again he had never been allowed to venture very far.

Nonetheless, Harry was looking forward to enjoying himself.

The only problem that remained, was the fact that he had been worrying about the wellbeing of his godfather, Sirius, and former professor, Remus Lupin, for the better part of three months.

Without any correspondence, he was beginning to get anxious, although Harry reasoned he probably shouldn't. Given the fact they were adults, they could likely look after themselves. Besides not knowing them overly well though, he still considered them family, as the last connection to his parents.

Brushing off these thoughts, he proceeded downstairs to find that everyone was in the kitchen. Almost running into Ginny who was just about to go call him, Harry walked over to the dinner table, taking his seat between Ron and Hermione.

According to the discussion, she had already arrived there days before him. He couldn't help but wonder why she always ended up deserting her family like this during summers.

True the Weasleys were great people, but to leave the company of your own parents so quickly? Who, he was quite sure, did not wish to spend limited time with their daughter, only to prepare her to depart for another family shortly after.

Sadly he shook his head, concluding they must have accepted the fact they were losing her to the magical world they didn't understand. Remaining silent, simply ensured her happiness.

While sitting between his closest friends, who as per usual were at each other's throats in an argument, he couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement as his eyes caught sight of the Daily Prophet lying on the table.

On the cover, members of the top Quidditch teams stared up at him as he reflected. Tomorrow, he would finally get to see them firsthand and witness the excitement of professional Quidditch.

The evening meal was uneventful, ignoring the fuss Mrs. Weasley made over his new hair style, which he had adopted as his black locks had grown a little past his shoulders. Although it was long, it hadn't completely lost the messy look that the girls admired. She had only relented when Bill caught her attention stating his own hair had looked that way for years.

Amongst the conversations, Hermione had confessed just how handsome the new haircut had made him. Out of the corner of his eye, only Harry seemed to notice the strange look Ron had given him.

Finally, bedtime came and Harry was certainly relieved. He couldn't stand the occasional glares he was receiving from his friend. All for the simple fact Hermione kept trying to play with his hair, much to his consternation and the twins' amusement.

Sighing in resignation, Harry removed one of Dudley's old t-shirts. Wearing only his boxers he climbed into bed. Hoping to fall asleep before Ron finished in the loo, he prayed it wasn't going to be awkward tomorrow at the match.

The following morning, the occupants of the Burrow bustled around attempting to prepare for the departure around mid day.

Outside the house, Harry waited patiently for the others.

After being instructed by Mr. Weasley to blend in, he had found the smallest of Dudley's cast-offs to wear. Once again, he found himself cursing the fact he had not taken the time to go shopping for replacements.

The fact that there were going to be Muggles at the camp entrance containing the Quidditch stadium utterly confused him though. Surely there were easier places to hold such a major event.

As it was discussed; Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys except for Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy were taking a Portkey. The remaining boys electing to stay behind as they were old enough to Apparate, while their mother remained at home.

The group, slowly made their way trekking across the neighbouring hills. Mr. Weasley, who after ignoring Harry's protest, was carrying the most items led the way. Although as they walked, Harry considered the distinct possibility that there were likely charms to make the packs lighter.

As they drew closer to the top of the largest hill, Harry noticed two other people waiting for them.

Approaching the peak, Harry realized that the younger was Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff seeker and the only person to have beaten him in a Quidditch match. Courtesy of the Dementors, of course.

After finally reaching the top, Cedric reached out his hand to Harry greeting him with a smile.

"Long time no see Harry." The older boy said cheerfully while Harry noticed the twins and Ron glaring at the seventh year, as they had never fully gotten over Hufflepuff winning the match.

Harry contained his amusement as Hermione and Ginny were doing their best to avoid eye contact with Cedric, no doubt to hide their blushing faces.

"It's good to see you too Cedric. So you're going to the World Cup too? But aren't you old enough to Apparate instead?" At this, the other boy nodded and was about to say something when Mr. Weasley and Diggory gestured the kids to an old boot.

This boot was what Mr. Weasley had described as a Portkey, a transportation device Harry had not heard of before. He was quickly realizing just how little he really knew about the Wizarding world and that he needed to vastly improve his knowledge.

Once everyone was touching, they waited for Mr. Weasley to finish his countdown. Immediately upon reaching '1', Harry felt a pull on his navel.

Following the sensation, he felt like a spinning top until after a few seconds they landed on the ground in a heap.

Harry let out a groan as he felt a slight sting at his side. Looking around he noticed that everyone seemed to have fallen with the exception of Mr. Weasley and the Diggorys, who were looking on with amusement.

Fighting off his irritation at the lack of warning or instruction on this method of travel, the group finally got to their feet while the Diggorys bid them farewell.

Making their way past the Muggle camp attendants, Harry was amazed at the sheer number of tents occupying the surrounding fields.

Finally after a short walk, they came upon an empty space marked 'WEASLEY', where Mr. Weasley proceeded to set up their tent. Harry couldn't help but doubt this plan as he glanced at the seemingly normal tent. This doubt quickly turned into a frown as he saw everyone rush in, before he followed last.

As expected of magic though, nothing was as it seemed. Gazing around in wonder, the tent was nothing like the outside. It was easily the size of a small house complete with a kitchen, lounge, bedrooms and bathrooms.

Once everyone was settled in, they were issued tasks for the afternoon before dinner.

Following, Ginny and Hermione started to unpack everything while the twins had went off in search of some firewood. Harry and Ron left shortly after with the instruction to gather some water.

Venturing through the middle of the camp to where the spring was located, Harry couldn't help but notice just how many appreciative looks he was garnering from surrounding witches.

There were the usual giggles from young girls and shy but also seductive waves from females his age. However, what shocked Harry most were the hungry looks he was receiving from the older women as well.

As they walked he proceeded to congratulate himself on the choice as he reckoned that his long hair really was quite the cause for attraction now.

Despite the fact that Harry was enjoying himself however, his supposed best mate, Ron, was a cause of gloom as he kept shooting him jealous looks all the while ignoring attempts at conversation. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the boy always had these jealousy issues with him or that it was finally just becoming evident.

Continuing on their way in silence, the boys came across two particularly beautiful witches. Both appeared slightly older, as one had medium length silky black hair while the other, a brunette, had long flowing locks reaching just above her waist. To say that they were the most attractive girls Harry had ever seen was an understatement.

Passing the pair, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see that they were both in fact eyeing him. The brunette particularly, as she flashed him a seductive smile of her own, which took a considerate amount of effort not to melt under.

Immediately upon recovering, Harry noticed that Ron had ceased pointedly ignoring him in favour of adopting an accusatory expression. Honestly, the nerve of the git to blame him now and for what, not stopping the two girls. As if encouraging a double date was within reason.

Harry having decided he just couldn't win given the situation, wandered over in the direction of the vendors hoping for once that Ron wouldn't follow.

Finding nothing more than respite and some animated Quidditch figurines, Harry moved through the adjacent merchants content to waste time before having to set off in search of Ron.

Deep in thought reminiscing the various witches from the day's trip, he was unaware of the pair of eyes that tracked his movements in curiosity.

Harry perused the replica jerseys and large selection of broom cleaning kits when he found a collection of books on advanced broom racing techniques. Deciding to take a look he glanced around to make sure he wouldn't be in anyone's way when he caught sight of a simply enchanting girl. Upon their eyes meeting, Harry immediately ducked his head back to the book while she too looked away.

For the life of him, Harry couldn't make sense of the words on the paper in lieu of recent events and gave it up in favour of trying to steal another glimpse of the witch.

Harry's heart rate began to increase as he drank in her angelic appearance. However far too soon to register her actual features, he was snapped out of admiring when someone yelled, "Hey pretty thing, we thought we lost ya!"

Witnessing the girl's panicked expression for a fleeting moment, Harry followed her line of sight to a few young men approaching their way from between the kiosks.

Upon them drawing nearer, Harry was pleasantly surprised when the damsel swept next to him latching onto his arm before she spoke in a seductive tone. "'ello handsome. Please tell zese pigs zat you are moi boyfriend and to leave us alone. You can do that for lettle moi, oui?"

At first startled by her presence, Harry ignored the light-headed feeling that washed over him. Far more preoccupied now with the blokes heading their way, who had caught sight of him with their pursuit while they glared dangerously with untoward intent.

Analyzing them for weaknesses as a learnt tactic, Harry figured they would likely still be in school lacking knowledge but certainly still at least 6th or 7th years judging from the height disadvantage.

Harry knew this was a bad situation for him given the four to one odds and replied. "I'm not entirely sure that's the smartest idea on my part. These guys look pretty determined and less than impressed that you're talking to me."

Failing to register the gasp of the girl as shock, instead interpreting it as the audacity of being so heartless, Harry decided to play along anyways. He was just hoping that a scene wouldn't escalate since they were surrounded by various patrons.

"Hey baby, why'd you go running off? We hadn't got a chance to properly introduce ourselves." The largest and most likely unappealing individual spoke in an attempt to be charming while the group leered.

Harry couldn't help the snort that escaped, remembering Dudley and his gang trying a similar approach, completely oblivious to the female's discomfort at the attention.

The blob of a boy narrowed his eyes at Harry for the slight before continuing. "Common doll, you shouldn't have to settle for a little pretty boy like this runt. Although, Ha! Nah he's prob just one of them poofers ain't he."

The group guffawed at their leader's joke while Harry was beginning to grow irritated at the belligerent loud mouths.

Clearing his throat, Harry managed to draw the attention of the boys who had reverted back to creepily staring at the girl, now cowering behind him.

Deciding to try her suggestion Harry spoke, "Listen guys, despite complimenting my looks, you and your cronies are obviously upsetting my girlfriend. Just take a hint, she's not interested in your lot." Harry tried to inflect some power into this statement but he was fairly sure it failed at the sceptical looks he received in reply.

"Hah, as if you could bag a bird like that ya tosser. Do yourself a favour and shove off before you end up getting yourself hurt." Despite the obvious threat and menacing demeanour the group took, Harry simply pictured an arrangement of Crabbe and Goyle in their places.

Deciding to call their bluff to get this over with, Harry just shrugged while replying. "Right, because I doubt you're that stupid to try something in front of all these people." Gesturing around he continued, "In case you haven't noticed, there's quite the crowd forming. Hmm maybe I'm wrong though."

Harry certainly wasn't positive that they would leave but hoped that the large group of onlookers would put a halt to anything before it got out of hand.

The aspiring thugs seemed to have second thoughts as they glanced around them in irritation. Finally, leaving in a huff and obviously frustrated, the largest of the group gave Harry a passing shove as they made their way by.

Harry not expecting the parting gift stumbled backward into the young witch, grabbing hold of her to ensure neither fell down but was unable to keep his balance amongst the tangled limbs.

Falling on top of the individual, Harry tried his best to stop the groan that threatened to escape as he felt pain shoot through his right hand before something surprisingly soft landed on it.

Recovering from the tumble, Harry opened his eyes after a moment only to have all breath leave his body. All thoughts of his hand, Ron's mood swings, Dudley's doppelganger, and the flirty females disappeared as he gazed into two glowing jewels.

The eyes before him were such a beautiful blue that he would have presumed they were sparkling. Suddenly however, they narrowed at him in obvious irritation. He immediately tried to look away from them and almost wished he hadn't. What he saw was practically a goddess from a fairytale itself.

Her face was nothing like he had ever seen before. Even after combining the latest two girl's, the Patil twins' and Cho Chang's beauty, it would pale in comparison to what laid before him.

Analyzing her face, Harry noticed her lips were a vivid red and slightly open before he was overcome with the urge taste them. Even knowing it was wrong he had to fight with all his might to stop himself from leaning down.

Searching for something else, Harry desperately tried to find a distraction from her face when his eyes fell upon the witch's hair as the silver-blond tresses shimmered in the sunlight. Having never truly seen more radiant hair, he once again had to resist the urge to touch the girl.

Breaking away from her appearance yet again, Harry finally noticed that he was not only lying on top of her still but that his left hand was at her side trapping her from moving away. Remembering the pain from earlier, he glanced for his right worriedly realizing that it had made its way underneath her.

Immediately horrified, having just groped her arse, Harry quickly picked himself off of her, stuttering apologies while her eyes widened. Trying his best to fight off the embarrassment, despite failing miserably, Harry offered his hand to her with a nervous smile.

After eyeing him cautiously for a moment she accepted, hauling herself to her feet in a flourish.

"I'm.. I'm sorry about that...really sorry... I should have expected them to do something like that." He continued apologetically after having pulled his hand away from her.

She looked on, obviously surprised and flustered by his actions. Finally after pulling herself together, she spoke to him in a foreign accent.

"Non! Eet was my fault, I shouldn't 'ave used you like zat to keep them away." The seducing quality of her voice sending chills up his spine.

Judging by the way she had reacted, he assumed that she wasn't accustomed to this kind of treatment.

Waving off her apology he replied, "It's fine, no harm done. I'm just glad that I could help." Finishing with a smile and at a loss of what more to say, Harry began to step away when she suddenly grabbed his hand hauling him away to a secluded area. This action alone inspiring various looks ranging from envy, jealously and anger on both men and women alike.

When they were finally able to speak in peace, she looked into his eyes expectantly while releasing his hand.

"Zat was ze first time zat someone apologised for touching moi. I 'ave to ask you 'ow you manage it, also 'ow you manage to draw away? Were you just faking when I asked you to help me or are you truly unaffected?" Harry could see the hope in her eyes as she gazed at him, for which he was confused by.

Nevertheless he answered her question. "Ahh, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Of course I would apologise it's the proper thing to do for touching you like that and despite trying to stay out of trouble I just can't. But I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by affected by you?" Harry was perplexed to say the least and the look on her face didn't help.

The girl's features cycled through shock, amazement and joy at the revelation before she slowly held out her delicate hand to him, with a bright smile.

"Fleur Delacour, pleazure to meet you." She presented formally but with an excited voice.

Harry grasped her hand as he came to the decision of supplying her with a false name. After years of being judged solely on a title he wished never existed, Harry was determined to make sure she would still be interested in an average wizard.

"I'm Harold Parker, but you can call me Harry." He replied with a grin of his own, grateful of the bangs covering his scar and satisfied that she shook his hand without hesitation. Although he soon had to fight his body in order to draw it back. Avoiding any kind of awkwardness from the prolonged touch.

"Well 'Arry, it was very nice to meet and I 'ope zat I will see you again. Where about are you seating at ze match?" Fleur asked in a hopeful manner.

Harry could tell from the anticipation on her face that she genuinely wanted to sit with him. He had to stop himself from getting too flustered by that simple fact. But she, an utterly gorgeous witch, hoped to sit next to him. Despite not even knowing that he was indeed Harry Potter!

"Everyone I came with are finding some seats amongst the crowd I believe." Upon finishing, he felt his heart drop at the wounded and disappointed look that flashed across her visage.

"Oh, we are seating at ze top box. My fazzer was invited by ze Minister of Britain. Since we won't see each ozzer at ze match, can you wait for me at ze entrance when we are going out zen? I would really like to see you again 'Arry." So enamoured by her innocent demeanour while she peered at him behind long lashes, Harry had agreed immediately.

Instantly perking up at the news with a large smile on her face, she bid him goodbye before hurriedly leaving to locate her family.

As Harry watched her seemingly glide away, he reflected on just how remarkable it was that such a radiant soul could endure, amidst a polluted world.

* * *

**AN:**

**Some readers may notice the similarity between the first three chapters along with those of His Angel by durararaaa. However these occurrences will not be the case for long, I felt the need to reference that great story and give it the credit due.**

Well this is basically the same thing, but also different at the same time.

Read and Review, I would like to know what you think about the edited story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Harry Potter as you already know**

**Those who are worried about me not finishing this story, don't be. I wouldn't give up this story no matter what.**

**************Beta'd by SlythrInHermione**

CHAPTER 2

Following an extremely awkward evening, the next day found the various camp occupants lined up to enter the Quidditch stadium. The sun had quickly disappeared and the championship was set to begin shortly.

Harry was really looking forward to watching the match, a pleasant alternative to dealing with Ron. Although he admitted, he would have been looking forward to it a lot more, had he been watching it with Fleur.

To make matters worse, Harry heard an enthusiastic voice call out to him the moment the group finally made their way into the stadium.

"Harry m'boy!" Boomed the Minister's voice as they all turned to see Cornelius Fudge approaching, trailed by what Harry assumed were Aurors.

As Fudge reached them, Percy stepped forward giving him the most respectful, yet ridiculous, bow that Harry had ever seen.

Fudge however, simply brushed past the former head boy, completely oblivious as he made his way to Harry.

Said wizard suppressed a snort at the quick turn of events, more than aware of the glare he was receiving from the aforementioned redhead.

Fudge treated Harry to a robust greeting, one strictly meant for a favourite nephew, while Harry simply did his best to appear enthusiastic in his response.

This only seemed to please Fudge immensely, who immediately began leading Harry away all the while discussing the Ministry's current affairs.

"That was quite the task we had cleaning that up believe me. Now tell me that you were able to find yourself a spot in the box for the match Harry. After all, someone like you shouldn't be sitting amongst such a crowd."

As Fudge continued rambling Harry noticed that he was indeed being led to the box by the minister.

Looking back, Harry saw various expressions on the Weasleys' faces due to the attention he was receiving from the Ministry official. These ranged from bewilderment or sympathy for the majority, to outrage by a select few.

"Actually, no sir, we were going to find seats in the crowd." Harry answered back trying to keep the edge off his voice while pacifying those around him who may have overheard.

"Well then, it's a good thing I saw you m'boy! You deserve to sit with the dignitaries in the box, where you belong." Fudge said disapprovingly as he lead them inside the box.

As the Minister turned his back, Harry beckoned for the others to follow him which they did without much indecision.

Upon entering, Harry immediately recognized Draco Malfoy sitting beside his father and a beautiful woman, who was obviously his mother. Absentmindedly, he noted their seats at the entrance of the box, away from the high dignitaries.

As they passed, Draco sent Harry and the group a sneer while Lucius merely regarded Hermione with disgust.

Following the kind greeting to the box, they all made their way over to where Harry saw Fudge greeting a pair of well-dressed men.

Realising that they were now in the most secluded part of the box, Fudge sat down gesturing for Harry to sit next him. While the Weasleys and Hermione were forced to find their own seats on the opposite side of the two men.

Once Harry was seated, Fudge immediately began introducing him to the first man, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, who was a large black haired man with a matching beard. Followed by the French Minister of Magic, who Harry figured must have been in his mid 50's despite the youthful, clean-shaven face.

The three ministers wasted no time including Harry into their conversations before the match. Harry didn't mind being put on the spot by the minister, as he was actually quite curious to learn about the magical areas of other countries.

Soon after, Harry noticed that only Fudge remained talking while, with the exception of Mr Weasley, every other wizard in the vicinity had become mute.

Registering the surrounding witch's glares, Harry was surprised these included Hermione, since he had never truly seen the bushy haired girl show such negative emotion.

Despite his growing disgust at the males' drooling, Harry attempted to decipher the reason for Ron's reaction. True, he had seen the boy act similarly when presented a plate of food, but he was still rather taken aback.

An excited tap on his shoulder caught Harry's attention, while simultaneously sending Fudge into the wide spread trance.

Recognizing the flowery scent of Fleur from earlier yesterday, he turned to find the girl beaming at him. Her sparkling blue eyes seemed to pull him in as Harry lost concentration for a moment before mentally shaking himself, shooting her grin in response.

Seeming overly pleased at this, the young witch shot a triumphant look over her shoulder at a beautiful woman that Harry guessed, judging from the resemblance, was her mother.

Noticing the older woman studying him, Harry met her gaze before he felt an overwhelming presence in his mind instructing him to kiss her feet. Appalled by the thought, he broke the eye contact only for the sensation to disappear, leaving the older woman surprised by his control.

After shooting Harry an understanding look, the gentleman accompanying her, most likely Fleur's father, had began greeting the Ministers while Fleur went to her mother sporting a satisfied expression as they began conversing.

Harry watched the byplay curiously while they made their way to the seats beside him. Catching sight of a miniature version of the two who was blushing furiously while sneaking peaks at him, he flashed her a quick smile sending her scurrying behind her mother's legs in embarrassment of being caught.

Following the introductions of her family, Fleur turned to him with a pout eliciting the nearest males to draw closer, much to his annoyance.

"I zought you said zat you weren't seating in ze box?" She accused while many of the surrounding wizards took deep breaths from overhearing her musical voice.

Further increasing his aggravated mood, Harry noticed that the majority of the fools in the box were focusing on Fleur. However, among the worst of the group were his honorary brothers who were peering at her longingly. Honestly it was pathetic, yet these were the supposed dignitaries of the region and his closest friends.

"Well, we weren't going to but our minister recognized me from back home and had us accompany him here." Surprised by the control of his voice, Harry gestured reluctantly to the Weasleys and Hermione.

The latter was now raging as she unsuccessfully tried to shake Ron out of his trance. Ginny however, looked on with amusement while shooting Harry a wave to which he was extremely grateful for.

Before he could analyse her contrasting response to the Delacour women, Fleur continued.

"Well I'm glad zat you decided to accept. But are you sure zat you didn't just let 'im see you on purpose, so zat you could get to seat next to moi tonight?" She teased with a mischievous smirk, likely expecting Harry to fold.

Flustered for a second before recovering, he stated a dismissive "Nah!" before continuing on.

"Besides, I'd say that you were the one who was rather anxious to see me again. In fact, if I didn't know better I would wager that you begged your father to convince the minister to scout for me outside the entranceway. A lot of effort just to keep those seats open so you could sit next to me." Harry responded cheekily with his own smirk.

All the while trying to contain his mirth at the shocked looks on Fleur and her mother's faces. Harry was quite surprised he was actually able to beat Fleur at her own game, but decided to enjoy the moment as he figured it wouldn't be commonplace.

Fleur stammered a few times as her father laughed in amusement. Finally noticing the victorious smirk on Harry's face and his body shaking with silent laughter.

Scowling good naturedly, she hit him on the arm. Only to have Harry reply by turning to her with a wounded puppy eyed look to which she seemed to melt in the presence of.

The pair continued their playful banter while talking to her family, with the exception of Gabriele, who apparently didn't understand English but continued asking him questions regardless.

Eventually, Fudge stood and went to a podium that appeared as the whole stadium went silent in anticipation. Distracted by his conversation, the minister shouted something that Harry couldn't quite catch as cheers rose to deafening levels.

Harry observed a group of women in revealing clothing walk out to the center pitch, all dawning the same silvery hair as the Delacour witches. Although they paled in comparison to Fleur's beauty, atleast in his opinion.

Music began playing as the performers soon commenced their erotic dancing. Harry watched on uncomfortably as he noticed Fleur and her mother stiffen, looking disgustedly at them.

Worse still was the immediate environment in the box, as every single male jumped to their feet, goggling at the women. Some of the wizards were openly drooling while others attempted to jump off nearby balconies onto the field despite the safety charms.

Appalled at the scene, Harry looked to his left before bowing his head in embarrassment. The ministers were now touching the glass of the box hungrily, while Ron and his brothers followed suit through their omnioculars.

The only reprieve from the situation was Ginny, who was rolling around on the floor in laughter as her camera, which no doubt had many embarrassing pictures, lay beside her on the floor.

Hermione however found no amusement in the situation as she alternated her murderous glare between Ron and the five witches. Harry's eyebrows rose upon noticing that her wand was clasped tightly within her hand, occasionally releasing red sparks.

Harry eventually looked back to the pitch and while he was mildly amused by the spectacle, he was becoming increasingly bored and irritated.

Harry entertained the idea that he may have possibly reacted as bad as the other men, had he not met Fleur first though. Mr. Weasley and Delacour seemed to be the only others unaffected as they were pointedly ignoring the scene around them. Each offering Harry a congratulatory nod upon registering his restraint.

Beginning to wonder when this exhibition was going to end, Harry turned to see Fleur looking as if she had never been more satisfied in her life. She took his hand and gave a tight squeeze before letting it go, copying her mother who was still glaring out the box.

Harry sat in a daze peering at his hand which was now glowing red when he was interrupted by a sharp tap on his shoulder.

As he saw Hermione, Harry was taken aback by her red face and awkward expression. Before she could talk however, Harry spoke first.

"What exactly is going on here Hermione?" He asked, gesturing to the transfixed wizards. He could understand why they would find the women attractive, but to actually resort to this behaviour was beyond him.

Unintentionally, his voice carried throughout the quiet box drawing the Delacours' attention. Unknowing, they observed him in shock as Hermione's stormy demeanour grew.

"What do you mean Harry? Those are Veela! Their natural aura allures males and sometimes women too. I'm actually very surprised that you are not affected at all. Especially since dancing to the music allows them to carry out their hypnotic effect to the entire crowd, even capturing the attention of those who are not directly looking at them." Hermione sounded truly agitated by this, while Harry noticed that the Delacours were regarding him with bewildered expressions.

"Harry." Hermione continued softly after a while, dawning an understanding expression.

Harry detested that tone of her voice as she often adopted it in her condescending lectures.

"The only men who can truly be this immune. To say, not feeling the pull at all...are well .. well, they are usually those who play for the other team."

Harry simply stayed silent, trying to process what Hermione had alluded to. Looking at the Delacours, he saw disbelief and disappointment while Mr Weasley appeared to have been hit in the head by a Bludger.

Focusing on Hermione whose expression mirrored the previous looks, along with a betrayed expression, Harry realized exactly what they all thought.

Suddenly, he lost control as he fell off his chair, laughing hysterically. Ginny, who for some reason was still on the floor, joined him. Whether she had found the topic or his reaction hilarious, he didn't know.

They both continued laughing, egging each other on subconsciously until they could hardly breathe while tears of mirth streamed down their faces.

After gathering himself, gasping for air on the ground, Harry climbed back into his chair as elegantly as the previous scene allowed.

Focusing on Hermione, who for once was speechless, he asked in a disbelieving tone, "Are you trying to say that I'm homosexual?"

He had nothing against homosexuals mind you, but this was just absurd. Anyone who had taken the time to genuinely get to know him should have realized this.

Deciding to elaborate Harry continued, "Hermione, don't you remember last year when I started having a crush on Cho Chang? Surely you don't think I was faking."

At this, Hermione immediately looked apologetic, while the Delacours drew closer trying to overhear the conversation.

"Right, you're right. Sorry Harry, it was just strange that you weren't affected. I may have got just a little upset at the fact that some people can't seem to be more like you." She finished with an icy voice, looking directly at Ron.

As she turned to head back to her seat, Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fleur who had obviously been listening and now seemed both relieved but also apprehensive.

Harry, realizing he had been ignoring Fleur began to apologize. While at the same time, she also opened her mouth to speak. Both however, were interrupted as the music ceased and the five Veela quickly vacated the stadium, drawing boos from everyone returning back to reality.

Fudge visibly shook himself, along with many of the other males and Harry was satisfied to see that the Malfoys had also made complete fools of themselves.

The Minister subtly attempted to dry his drool as he pressed his wand to his throat before booming in a magnified voice, "Well, what a performance. Now let's enjoy as we have all gathered here tonight for the long anticipated QUIDITCH WORLD CUP FINALS!" The whole crowd roaring in cheer.

"Let me introduce our commentator for our game; LUDO BAGMAN!" Once again the whole crowd erupted as a jovial man, wearing bright multi-coloured robes, stood up before racing toward the podium with a huge grin on his face.

"Evening folks, hope everyone's as excited as I am. Without further ado, allow me to introduce our players for the game. Let's kindly welcome, from THE IRISH NATIONAL QUIDDITCH TEAM; CONNOLY! RYAN! TROY! MULLET! MORAN! QUIGLEY! AAAAAAND LYNCH!" At this, huge applause erupted from the green side of the stadium showing their support.

"And now, please greet THE BULGARIAN NATIONAL QUIDDITCH TEAM! Presenting; DIMITROV! IVANOVA! ZOGRAF! LEVSKI! VULCHANOV! VOLKOV! AAAAAAND KRUM!"

Immediately, the majority of the crowd went wild, chanting 'KRUM! KRUM!', as the Bulgarian team raced around the stadium with Viktor Krum in the lead.

Harry, after having listened to Ron for the past days, now figured he knew as much about the best seeker in the world as he possibly could.

Soon however, the match was under way as Harry forgot everything else, focusing solely on the fast pace. To say this was the most exciting game he had ever seen would be an understatement, if there ever was one. The teamwork displayed and pinpoint manoeuvres were a sight to behold.

Earlier than he had hoped for though, the match concluded with Ireland claiming the cup. Despite the fact that Krum had eventually caught the snitch, the Ireland chasers had completely dominated the match.

Lost in his thoughts of the game, Harry followed the crowd exiting the stadium when suddenly, Fleur pulled Harry aside. Making their way away from the others, Harry saw her family watching them while her mother sent them a knowing look.

Once they were safely secluded, Harry was surprised to see that the beautiful witch was acting quite nervous. Fidgeting, she kept looking at her feet and breaking eye contact while obviously lost in thought.

Harry confusingly reached out, gently moving her chin to face him. The contact alone sending chills through his body.

Lifting her head up, Fleur looked startled by the gesture while he regarded her with an expectant demeanour. Finally they broke each other's captivating gaze when she spoke.

"So um...ze girl you talked about with your bushy 'aired friend." She paused before continuing.

"Ze one you called Cho Chang...are you two...um...are you dating?" She asked nervously as Harry was caught off guard by the topic and surprised to see the blush that crept up her face.

Harry smiled at her before answering, "No, we're not. The first time I even noticed her was during a Quidditch match. But besides then, we've never really spoken to each other."

Upon finishing, Harry grew more confused to see the relieved smile that formed on her beautiful features. Was she actually interested in him like that? He just couldn't seem to grasp that fact, even presented by the darkening blush.

"And, do you like 'er?" She asked innocently and Harry couldn't help but move forward to reassure her.

Gazing directly into her eyes which were slightly higher than his he replied, "Honestly, I don't know. I haven't really thought about any girls since I got here. You would probably have to ask me that question when I'm back at school. But I guess that won't happen since we probably will never meet again."

Startled by the sadness in his voice, he was dejected to see a similar expression reflected in her own eyes.

"You never know 'Arry." She replied softly and Harry grew hopeful, wishing he could listen to her all night. He simply loved the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"We might see each ozzer again. But if we don't, zen at the very leazt, I want you to write moi. We stay in contact and zen we will definitely plan for ze future." Her voice growing more determined as she went.

Relieved, they each exchanged location addresses, promising to stay in contact. Although Harry covered for his false identity, instructing her to wait for his owl first, explaining that she was very territorial when it came to his letters. Which he figured was actually true.

The pair continued to talk but soon realizing how dark it was becoming, decided to head back.

As they approached the group, Harry noticed Mr. Weasley and Bill having a conversation with the Delacours, while Ron continued to gape from a distance.

Used to this by now, Harry ignored his friend but what caught his attention was the sly look on Bill's face. The oldest Weasley flashed Fleur a charming smile when they arrived and Harry felt his hands burn in outrage as she smiled back politely.

Following the forced introductions and somewhat tense conversation, everyone bid the Delacours farewell.

Just as Harry turned to leave however, he felt something soft slam into his back. Looking down, he saw little Gabrielle with her tiny arms wrapped around him as she held him. Smiling, he lifted her up before planting a kiss on her cheek, causing her to go completely red as he and the elder Delacours shared a laugh.

Placing her back on the ground, Harry glanced at Fleur who now looked torn at not having received her own personal goodbye.

Harry fancying the opportunity himself, decided to tease her. "Well Fleur, if you wanted one too, all you had to do was ask." He finished with a smirk, causing her to do a double take before running, capturing him in a tight hug which surprised everyone.

Before breaking their embrace but after a few moments of contact, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek while whispering something in French as her departure.

Harry watched in a trance as she and her family walked away, all the while holding his cheek which burned with a heavy blush.

Snapping out of it, he found the remainder of the group watching him with reactions similar to those during the Veela performance.

As they made their way back to the tent, there was only one thought in Harry's mind as a few of the brothers pointedly ignored him.

'Thank Merlin the summer was almost over.'

* * *

And there goes yet another edited chapter, Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise I wouldn't have said the same thing in the previous chapters**

**********Beta'd by SlythrInHermione**

CHAPTER 3

Later in the evening after the match, the Weasley twins chanted and danced around in the tent with their winnings. Compliments of the outcome and bets they had made with Bill and Charlie.

The celebration and Ginny's threats of blackmail material for quiet were cut short though, as the group overheard screaming before an explosion rocked the campsite.

Everyone looked around at one another in silence before Mr. Weasley came storming in, panic evident on his face and in his voice, while he hurried everyone outside.

The scene that awaited them was horrific. Everywhere in the vicinity, tents were burning and even as they stepped out, a fire ball sped at their own, engulfing it while bystanders fell to the ground from the impact.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione, head to the woods and hide. Fred, George you two follow them, Ginny is your responsibility! Do I make myself clear?" Receiving nods he continued, "Bill, Charlie and Percy, you three come with me." Ordered Mr. Weasley while everyone complied immediately.

As the father of seven disappeared with his three eldest to aid some of the ministry workers attending to the devastation, Harry couldn't help but feel completely useless. Here he was entering his fourth year, yet he really didn't have much skill to show for it.

Running into the woods like cowards, Harry slowed as he caught sight of five men in black hooded cloaks heading into the woods, struggling to carry something.

While they disappeared through the trees to the far right, Harry noticed that whatever they may have been holding was likely alive, judging from the thrashing.

Harry only looked back at his friends as he found Hermione pulling him to match her pace, now gripping both his and Ron's hands tightly. Attempting to manoeuvre them through the foliage, the Muggleborn witch had obviously taken the self appointed role of leading, oblivious to any external factors.

Immediately upon moving further into the brush, everyone nearby was rocked by a second explosion. Harry stumbled, only to find a silver light coming straight at him through the growth.

He released Hermione's hand at the last second, jumping out of the way as the spell missed him by inches, destroying a nearby tree to timber shards.

Picking himself off the ground, Harry discovered that Hermione and the Weasleys had disappeared in panic while he was now amongst another group of fleeing magicals.

Before he knew it however, the crowd dispersed Apparating away to safety.

Deciding to continue his search for the group of friends, he was shaken by a nearby piercing scream. Without realizing it, Harry had taken his wand out and was running as another scream tore into the night from the direction ahead of him, further still into the woods.

Remembering what he had seen moments earlier, Harry raced ahead hoping he wouldn't be too late to stop an attack. Drawing closer the screams became more frantic while he overheard a female voice pleading and sobbing.

Entering the clearing, Harry came upon the source of the screams. The sight that awaited him was sickening and caused his rage to erupt. Five figures stood surrounding two girls, the larger who was holding the other protectively, while she begged for their release.

Spurning the young wizard into action, was two of the men advancing on the girls while simultaneously undressing their lower garments.

Raising his wand, Harry barely registered the Delacour sisters or Fleur's exposed appearance when power rushed through his body.

Focusing on the man closest to Fleur, he shouted "Stupefy" as the red light, brighter and larger than ever before, connected with the attacker's back. The impact sending the scumbag flying before he collided against a tree with a loud thud, falling limp to the ground.

The remaining four turned to the challenger with their wands raised but before they could react, Harry had spotted the second attacker whose pants were unbuttoned.

Thinking of the most painful punishment for the man, Harry simply thought 'Burn' when blue-white flames erupted from the man's pants, quickly consuming his whole body.

Caught up in the moment, the fire terrified Harry as he hadn't used any spell or even his wand to cast it. The second thing that scared him was that the fire, while clearly burning the man, had left his clothes and flesh untouched.

The shock diverted Harry enough that he forgot about the other assailants while the man fell down, his eyes scorched black as smoke poured from his mouth.

It was the distraction that the three needed, as the first to react fired a dull curse at Harry which he failed to dodge.

Stumbling only to feel a sharp pain shoot through his stomach, Harry peered down in alarm when he saw a long metal spike sticking out of his torso, piercing him right through to the back.

Harry, ignoring the pain, glared in hatred at the culprit. Sensing a strong heat coming from him, he lifted his left hand to observe emerald flames dancing across it.

Acting on instinct, Harry threw the flames at the masked man who attempted to cast a shield which only shattered at the force of the fire. As the flames made contact, the man made one screech of pain before he instantly turned to ash.

The remaining two took a few steps back upon Harry raising his hand towards them but not before the largest of the pair raised his wand shouting "Accio Spike".

Harry fell to his knees at the agonising pain of his stomach being torn apart while the spike was pulled from him forcefully.

As he looked ahead, Harry caught the man's roar of "Crucio" before witnessing a large red flash tinged with black light.

It was wide enough to encompass his body and due to the injury, Harry was unable to dodge or speak an incantation. In a last ditch effort Harry thought 'Protego' as a shield materialised around him, only to watch in panic as it did nothing to impede the curse.

Upon impact, Harry felt the magical intent to harm actually moving about inside of him. Locating every inch of skin, bone, organ, vein, and blood vessel in his body. Harry soon felt pain beyond any imaginable, unable to stop the scream of raw agony that escaped his mouth. His body burned intensely while thousands of imaginable knives stabbed him repeatedly.

Although it felt like hours of agony, it was only seconds. Making matters worse for the young wizard, the blood from his stomach wound continued running freely as he thrashed on the ground.

For the first time in his life, Harry found himself actually giving up. All he wanted was for the torturous pain to end, internally begging to be killed by the man so that it would cease.

His voice had dried out some time ago and he could hardly draw breath now. Harry felt blood between his fingers and noticed that his clothes were in tatters as blood escaped from every orifice. Harry in a brief moment of lucidness, reasoned that he was only inflicting further injuries to himself as he continuously ripped at his own flesh in an attempt to reach the source.

Completely incapacitated, Harry caught sight of his attacker whose body was shaking in laughter while Fleur tried desperately to make her way to him, only to have the remaining adversary hold her down. Using his weight on top of her, the pervert attempted to remove her pants while it appeared that she was more focused on helping him.

This fact alone made Harry sick as she was moments away from being violated yet instead of defending herself was still struggling to reach him. This only served to make him more feel weak and useless then before.

Harry knowing he wouldn't last much longer, as black blood now seeped from his wounds as his organs shut down, thought desperately of a way to incapacitate the two men. As his body continued to thrash he wanted nothing more than to help Fleur and Gabrielle escape unscathed.

Feeling his hand connect with a nearby tree trunk, Harry tried the unthinkable, knowing wooden wands were used to magnify but to also guide your magic.

Following this thought process, Harry used all his remaining will power to stop thrashing long enough so that he could lay his hand upon the large tree. As he did so, he willed all of his magic into the tree. Commanding it to crush the man that was torturing him so he could focus on assisting the young witches.

The tree shook with the amount of magic coursing through it when suddenly, the thick long branches swung catching the oblivious man and interrupting his joy. He too slumped to the ground unconscious after connecting head first to a nearby boulder.

Harry slowly tried to sit up, only for the last man to give up on claiming his prize and instead focus on him.

The man pointed his quivering arm uttering the words "Avada Kedavra" which reverberated in the area. The green light soared from the man's wand just seconds before a red light, coming from within the trees, connected to the man's side.

Time slowed to a halt for Harry as he glimpsed Mr. Delacour emerging into the clearing, looking horrified. Gabrielle immediately scurried for her father but Fleur's agonizing scream of his name broke Harry's concentration as the green light approached him.

Harry's final thought was that despite finding the most gorgeous creation on earth, this would be the last time he gazed upon her. Only this one person came to his mind as the light collided with his chest. His Fleur.

A warm sensation flowed through him before colliding with the green curse as it touched his body. The aura created by the two spectrums, the same blue as Fleur's eyes, enveloped his body as he drew his last breath before it disappeared within him.

While Harry lost all thought and drifted off to his next adventure, his gaze fell to rest on the two teary orbs across the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I should warn everyone now. If you are looking for random long fights, then you are reading the wrong fanfiction. I WILL have long duels but those will be meaningfull fights against worthy opponents.**

**And no, Fleur still doesn't know Harry's real name yet, but she will soon, but not in this chapter.**

**THANKS to everyone who reviewed, your opinions really do matter to me and I appreciate all the good feedback I've been receiving so far.**

**AS USUAL: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, J. K. ROWLING IS THE PERSON YOU SHOULD PRAISE FOR THAT**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Fleur had never felt so useless before as she looked at the boy, no man, whom she had only meet yesterday and had said good bye to just a shot hours ago. Now here was thrashing around and clawing and his own skin in pain because he had tried to save her. She saw as he looked at her with such lifeless eyes that she felt her heart drop.

He may have been alive but deep down his soul and was dead. She watched him perform even another miracle as he touched a normal mere tree and saw his magic go into it making to shudder. She watched in awe as the tree moved and hit his attacker who soon lay limp on the ground. He looked at the man top of her and he still tried to get up but she had to watch in horror as the green light erupted form the man's wand and she also a red light catch the man on his ribs and saw her farther coming out of the trees and look the same green light that she was looking at.

She screamed his name, trying to bring his dead dazed eyes back to reality. And it worked, his eyes moved and landed on hers and she saw the life come back to them. She wanted him to live so badly and didn't want this to be the last she saw those orbs. She thought one word, a word that had been in her mind ever since she had heard it yesterday, and that word was 'Harry'.

She felt a cold sensation shoot through her body as his eyes widened as the green light went into his chest he fell limp to the ground. It felt 200 years of a waisted happiness as she saw his body fall in slow motion with his beautiful eyes gazing at nothing. She saw her father rush to him and lay his hand on Harry's chest, and after a few seconds he shook his head in sadness.

She saw Gabriel run to their father who instantly caught her in his arms and held her tight. She watched as eight red haired figures with a brown haired bushy girl walk out of the trees and look at her tiredly. She saw one of the males look at her with the same hunger while in the bushy haired's case, loathing. It was the red haired girl that broke the trance as her tormented scream pierced through the night. She dropped at Harry's side and all the others turned to her, and when they saw who she was lying on the ground they all joined on the screams, calling out his name.

Fleur was really confused now. She couldn't understand why she felt like she had lost a long and happy life as she gazed at the first boy to ever truly interest her, and now he had died for her. She felt so dirty and weak, and she made a promise to herself that she was going to get stronger and he was going to be by her side when she did so.

At this, Fleur felt that same cold sensation from before flood back up from deep inside her body and she felt it rush out of her body, but strangely it felt as though it came from her soul. She watched as what she could only describe as pure magic pull out from her chest and as she looked at it, she knew that it didn't belong to her. But instead it belonged to its master whom it was now slowly making its way back to.

She saw the bright blue magic, that strangely enough resembled the colour of her eyes, enter his body and disappear within. The next thing that happened shocked them all. Harry started glowing green to the point that they had to shield their eyes. And when the light stopped, his dead eyes which had been gazing at the sky moved with life and looked directly at her. He sucked in a deep breath before falling back unconsciousness and his blood started running out again. They all paused and watched as his chest started rising and falling in dying breaths before her father and who she could see was clearly the farther of the red haireds, rushed to his side and started casting spells at him.

After they were done all the injuries which he had caused himself were gone and all that was left were the black wounds. They quickly conjured a stretcher and lay him on it before all the red haireds and the still crying bushy haired girl rushed out of the woods with him and disappeared from view. He father turned back to her and as he rushed to her side she suddenly felt drained and before he could reach her, she too fell into nothing.

As Harry enjoyed the peaceful light he was floating in, he started hearing voices that sounded like they were coming from the outside of his peaceful world. He decided to ignore them, but unfortunately they started becoming clearer and clearer. After a while the noise was starting to annoy him so he decided to open his eyes and tell it to stop. He found that as usual his vision was blurry when he woke up.

He reached out his right hand, which for some reason felt numb, before he felt his glasses gently slide onto his face and his vision returned to what it was supposed to be. He looked up and saw the face of Albus Dumbledore looking at him with more relief than Harry thought he would ever see on his old mentor. Harry looked past Dumbledore and saw a relieved and excited Mr Weasley.

"How are you feeling Harry"? Asked Dumbledore jovially as Harry slowly sat up. Feeling like all his bones were stiff, Harry tried to speak but what came out was only a croak and he realised that his throat was rather dry. Dumbledore must have noticed this too as he conjured a glass of water and handed it to him. Harry took the glass gratefully and and drank it all down in one gulp, slowly felt himself getting stronger again as the cold water slid down his throat. Once he was done drinking, the glass disappeared. He took a couple of moments before he finally spoke.

"I am feeling good sir, the good news is that I'm not in the hospital wing though". He finally answered with a smile.

"Harry everyone is downstairs I'll leave you two to talk while I let them that you are awake". Mr Weasley said, and after getting a nod from Harry, he turned and opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. After a few more seconds of silence, Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Harry I understand that you probably don't want this right now, but can you explain to me everything that happened that night"? Dumbledore asked softly, causing Harry to be a little puzzled by what the headmaster meant by 'that night'.

"Sorry sir...but what do you mean by ' that night''. He asked and saw Dumbledore look a little guilty at just dropping the words at him.

"It has been a week since the attack at the World Cup, Harry". He answered softly, and Harry was now shocked. He had actually been bed for a whole week, how the hell did that happen? But Harry pushed those thoughts away and started recalling everything that happened from the moment that Mr Weasley called them out of the tent. Every time Harry told him of the parts about using wandless magic, Dumbledore looked highly surprised.

And finally Harry reached the part of when the blue light took the killing curse and he saw disbelief and awe in the old man's eyes. As he finished Harry remembered that Fleur was still on the ground when he had fallen unconscious, and started panicking but Dumbledore assured him that Fleur was fine and she had wanted to stay with him for two days before they finally had to leave. Harry started rethinking the events of the night and shivered as he remembered the pain he had gone through at the curse that the man had used on him.

"Sir, what was that light that I used and how was it able to help me live"? Harry asked, he wasn't exactly sure, but if he had to guess, he would guess that it was definitely why he was now the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. And he just hoped that the Prophet never found out about this.

"I do not know Harry. Everything you did that night was rather amazing. No-one can go through the torture curse but still be able to control his body and magic while still under it. And there is definitely no- one who could have survived for that long while being tortured by Angine Grobber". Harry looked at Dumbledore confused. Who the hell was Angine Grobber? Apparently Dumbledore knew exactly why Harry looked so confused.

"Angine Grobber Harry...is know to be one of the most powerful casters of the torture curse. He is in ranks with two others, whom are the strongest of the Death Eaters". Again Dumbledore seeing Harry's puzzled had to explain the answer to the unasked question.

"The Death Eaters Harry, are the name of Voldemort's followers and some of them, who had managed to escape Azkaban, are the ones who are responsible for the attack at the World Cup. They have been in hiding for 13 years and what better place to cause havoc and fear, than the place where wizards from all over the world are gathered". At this Dumbledore handed Harry a newspaper which sure enough had the events of the World Cup on the front page, with a symbol of skull with a snake protruding from its mouth on the sky. It was actually kinda cool to say the least, albeit a little scary.

"Sir...is this..."? Harry didn't need to finish his question as Dumbldore looked knowingly at the picture.

"Yes Harry, that is called the Dark Mark. It is Voldemort's mark and apparently one of the six Death Eaters cast it. But one of them got away while you and Mr Delacour took care of the remaining five". Harry nodded at this.

"Oh..and I am lead to believe that Miss Delacour was rather upset and she blames herself for what happened". That damn twinkle of the old man was back in full force . But Harry was confused though, had gone there to help Fleur after she had obviously gotten dragged forcefully into the woods. So why would she blame herself for this?

"She is so much like you don't you think Harry"? Harry didn't need ask Dumbldore, who had an uncommon smirk from the headmaster, to know what he was talking about. Harry always felt guilty for everything and he was already feeling slightly guilty for not arriving faster than he did. He blushed and looked away, but somehow he knew that Dumbldore wasn't about to stop teasing him just yet.

Luckily for him though at that moment the door banged open and in came the Weasleys, along with Hermione in the lead( as she liked it.) She wasted no time in dashing over to him and engulfed him in a bone braking hug which made him screech in pain. He felt his whole body sting at her contact and she jumped back looking alarmed. He let the bed covers slide off his body and pulled up his t-shirt, which he did not remember wearing.

Everyone gasped at what they saw and Dumbldore lost all the amusement from before. He saw that Mrs Weasley and Hermione had tears in their eyes and Mr Weasley look ashamed. All the Weasley brothers looked shocked and Harry was not surprised to see that Ginny looked worried too, but another thing that he liked about her was that she always looked past what others saw and he was strangely grateful at the look of awe and interest on her face as they all saw his scars.

He had always had minor scars all over his body thanks to life with the Dursleys. And now he had acquired more. He had four clear and visible black scars. Two of the scars looked like they had come from deep wounds, the scars were on his right rib. As far as he could see they stretched from his back and all the way to their visible ending point.

He had one that look bigger and was a large line that stretched across his stomach, and that was where he remembered the spike that had pierced him. And then the last black came all the way from his left elbow and down to the right end of his stomach. He also had another one on his chest that got both him and Ginny looking at with most awe and interest.

It was about the same size as his hand and looked like emerald fire, the same colour as his eyes. But what truly got everyone to focus on it now, was when the fire started flickering and Harry felt something inside of him move too, something that felt hot. The fire stopped flickering and it changed colour to bright red, the same fire that he had used to burn the man whom he had supposedly burned from the inside.

Again the fire flickered and Harry felt the same heat as before although this one was much less stronger than the previous. It went back to green which he liked more and stayed like that without moving. He let his t-shirt fall back down after some time and looked at everyone, who were all quiet and he didn't like their looks at all, except ofcourse Ginny and the twins who were grinning at him and he couldn't help but grin back.

Seriously those three were slowly becoming his favourite Weaselys. What irritated him the most though was Ron and Hermione. Ron was looking at the spot of the two fires with envy and Hermione was looking at him like he was some glass that was about to break.

"Well...at least something good came out of it for me too. I now have new scars that mark me and strangely enough, I have a flickering fire that changes colour". He said half jokingly, half apprehensively as he didn't want any more scars.

"And we just have to say..."Started George

"It's quite the..."Continued Fred

"Beautiful scar"? Offered Ginny with a smirk at everyone's bewildered faces as she finished a sentence with the twins.

"I don't understand why I have them though. Usually when I am healed I am left with only minor scars, never had I had such visible scars before". He said looking Dumbldore for the answer.

"It is simple Harry, from what I was told you had a lot of blood from too many cuts, but most of them were healed and you have no scars, from those wounds because you had caused them yourself. But these scars remained because they were caused by dark magic, and powerful magic at that. The curse does not usually cause wounds but as I have already said, the person who put you under the torture curse was someone who rivalled even Voldemort when it comes to torture". Harry nodded at this, but was a bit surprised though.

"What happened to them sir"? He asked after a while of uncomfortable silence.

"The other four were sentenced to life in Azkaban while the one who tortured you has been on the run for a very long time and he even had a bounty of one million galleons on his head.

And since you have now captured him, you have just added another amount to your vault". His twinkle was back again as he said this brightly while Harry groaned. He didn't want any more money and especially with the way he got it. And as he looked at everyone else, he saw that all the Weasleys looked proud and pleased, except for one ofcourse who was now glaring at him.

Harry knew that Ron was fascinated by his green and red fire scar and now this just added to the list of why he was probably blaming Harry for not taking him along so that he could get his scar and one million galleons.

"Can't the money go to someone else sir? Maybe it can go to Delacours seeing as they did help me in the end". At this Dumbldore chuckled looking highly amused.

"The Delacours Harry, would think other wise. And plus they are quite wealthy themselves and if I may dare say, I think that they one of the three wealthiest families in France. So they don't need the money at all". Now Dumbldore had done it. Ron looked about ready to murder Harry. No doubt thinking that if he had never gone to the World Cup with them then he would have met the gorgeous rich goddess himself.

"Well Harry...Angine Grobber was sentenced to the dementors kiss and he was buried in Azkaban". Harry didn't know whether or not it was good for him to wish he had been the to see the scum die. But he was glad that it happened though.

"I must be taking my leave Harry. Remus and his pet dog will be wanting to know about you, so I must not keep them waiting". With this Dumbldore walked out of the room with smile. Harry knew exactly who the 'pet dog' was and it was a dog that he had strangely been missing. Along with his 'wolf master'.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Harry took to hanging out with Ginny and the twins once he was able to move around again, much to Mrs Weasley's disapproval. Ron was still giving him a cold shoulder and Hermione kept treating him like a fragile chicken egg.

And as it turned out, hanging with the twins and Ginny was rather fun, for the first time that he was around friends he didn't to talk about his dangerous adventures and psychotic dark lords like he did with Hermione and Ron and for this he was thankful. As the next day rolled by he was rather reluctant but eventually agreed to hang around with Hermione and Ron.

The latter who seemed to have calmed down and forgiven Harry, which Harry didn't understand what he needed forgiving for. And sure enough it was fun but awkward at first, and then it turned to talking about the night of the attack, which lead to Harry being forced by a teary Hermione to talk about the fight and the pains.

Harry left out the parts about wandless magic because he knew well enough that Ron would be jealous because he had another thing that made him 'special' and Hermione, who praised herself as being the most magical wise witch of her year, even though she doesn't want others to see just how good it makes her feel when she is praised, wouldn't take kindly to Harry doing something that she had only read of.

Being their usual selves, gave him some time to tune them off while they were ranting about some stupid topic as usual. He thought back to the World Cup and his thoughts drifted off to the silvery haired beauty. He then remembered what Dumbldore had said and got to his feet and rushed off to find his quill.

He was aware of Ron and Hermione trailing on behind him, but didn't care. He arrive at the room he shared with Ron and pulled out a Quill, ink bottle and a parchment from his trunk. Fleur had given him her address so that he could write to her and this seemed to be good enough reason to do just that.

He saw how Ron didn't like this and Harry had to tell him that he would probably never see her again and that when school starts, they won't have the time to write to each other. At this Ron looked highly satisfied and Hermione looked annoyed that Ron was jealous enough to be glad that Harry wouldn't see the girl which he clearly fancied again.

She was also looking angrily at Harry for bringing up a subject about Fleur and also jealous at Fleur for having such an effect on Ron. Whom she for some reason seemed to have marked as her own.

After he was done, he gave the letter to Hedwig who looked excited to be travelling far and he just couldn't resist the urge to taunt her.

"Now I know that it is a very long flight girl, and I would understand if you want Pig to go for you". At this Hedwig glared at Harry for suggesting such a thing, while Pig was looking excited.

"I understand that you're getting old and slow now so perhaps we can let the young and fast to do it". He said with a smirk which grew as he saw Hedwig bewildered look, which instantly changed as Pig came towards Harry hooting excitedly. But unsurprisingly enough, from an icy glare sent his way by Hedwig,he quickly turned back and went to cower in his cage.

Harry was about to open his mouth and reprimand her about her attitude when she sent a death glared at him, making him instantly change tactics and apologise instead. It was when Harry started praising Hedwig and saying how much he cherished her pride and dignity over Pig and that she was more beautiful than any owl he had ever seen, which was all true, then did she finally stick out her leg and before flying away she nibbed his finger hardly, drawing blood as his reward for his bad behaviour.

She then flew out of the window after looking at him with a look that clearly said he deserved it as he sucked at the blood and pouted at her. Causing her to give him an amused hoot. He noticed that Ron was looking at Pig disgustedly, probably wishing that he would be more like Hedwig so that he could have a conversation with him just like Harry did with his owl. And Hermione looked glad and also jealous that she didn't have a familiar as smart as Hedwig.

The rest of the day rolled by with Harry constantly thinking about what Fleur would write back to him, if she wrote back at all.

* * *

**Okay...so it's obvious now that I lack humour, and that's probably why none of my genres is humour.**

**ONCE AGAIN: READ AND REVIEW, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED**


	5. AN

To the readers, this is just an apology stating that I have slight computer problems and will only be able to post a new chapter some time in either wednesday, thursday, or friday. if not then I promise I will post on monday, and then it will be three or more chpaters. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello once again readers, I bring good news and I bring you bad news. The good news is, I will be posting two chapters today, but the bad news is that I might not be able to post the third chapter I promised. But I'm really sorry if I don't.**

**To answer one of your questions: No, Harry still has the hocrux in him, I will give you a clue on how he survived in chapter seven**

**Well that's it, and as ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. J. K. ROWLING DOES**

* * *

Chapter 5

Fleur Delacour had always preferred to do things on her own. She saw it better to do her projects and tasks alone and she always succeeded.

Her way of D.I.Y was drilled into her mind by the very same people that she attends school with. Growing up without friends had punctured a hole in her heart that will always ache whenever the sand she covered it with was blown away.

So, she tried her utter best to cover her true feelings with a mask that she always felt almost revolted to wear. Pretending to be a snob that looked down on others was not what she wanted, after all, how could she, when the whole world looks down on her own species as nothing but dark creatures and women born to service men.

So, being a snob was the same to her as looking down on others by thinking that you are better than them. But she knew that she wasn't. Sure she was the best in her year in academics and behaviour, but that was all thanks to the many days and hours of haunting loneliness that she had.

She always had time to do her homework and then study afterwards while other students enjoy life with friends. She never even liked quiditch anymore, although she used to love the sport during her earlier years of childhood, but that all changed once her veela powers manifested.

Now, how could she love the sport when she wasn't even allowed to play for the school because of who and what she is. She would never easily admit it, in fact, she had never admitted it to herself until she met the only person to treat her normally like her family does.

Harry had opened a wound that she had been nursing for many years and now its pain was coming back in full force.

He was the first man she ever met that was immune to her allure, and then she met his friends whom all treated her like everyone else does, although she did realise that the oldest son of the red haireds wasn't fully affected by her allure, although he wasn't as immune as Harry though.

But what made her annoyed with the man was his attitude, it was clear that he was more of the player type, and that's definitely not what she wants. So once again, her thoughts travelled back to Harry, he was everything that she had hoped to find in her mate.

Except the age difference though, which she kept shoving out of her mind, it's not like she was going to date him anyway. He probably doesn't even know about the Triwizards Tournament, which she had only found out about two days after they had gotten back from the World it is this tournament that gave Fleur hope, hope that she might once again see the only person that she has a chance to call a friend.

Although of course her mother had tried to intervene with her plans of putting her name up for the tournament, with the combined enthusiasm of both her father and her sister, her mother had finally relented and decided that it was time for Fleur to learn how to properly defend herself.

Now every morning at six she woke up and took a jog around the mansion's quiditch pitch, the jog lasting up to half an hour. Then she takes a five minute break and begins on her stretching exercises, which last for twenty minutes. Then she goes back inside to freshen for breakfast, and as soon as breakfast is finished, she along with her mother and sister head for the mansion training room, where she is taught by her mother how to gain proper control of her veela powers.

Which lasts up to three straight hours of no rest. After that she is left to spending some hours in the library, where she will only get out once her father returns from work, giving her a one hour break before her father takes her to the training room.

She will spend three hours training with him, once all of it is done, she heads for the shower before retiring to bed and repeating the same routine once again the following day. The whole thing in itself is draining, but it is all worth it seeing as she can already see the results in her magic and her control of her veela powers.

So that's what Fleur's life is like, her family are the only people that she ever communicates with, either than that, she is pretty much isolated, which is why she was astound when she woke up to find a beautiful snowy owl, perched on her writing desk and looking at her impatiently. She couldn't help but admire the owl's beauty, but then again, it's not may times that she finds an owl waiting for her that she doesn't know. Fleur was chucked out from her admiration by an irate hoot from the abnormally impatient owl. The owl glared dangerously at her for a couple of seconds, an act that caused Fleur to do a double-take, she had literally never before seen an owl show so much emotions. The owl extend its leg, where only now Fleur realised that there was a note tied to it. Fleur cautiously walked over to the owl, not trusting the letter at all. She had experienced some murder and severe injury attempts from overly jealous girls from school, and she wouldn't put it past them to send her a poisoned, cursed or hexed note. The owl seemed to understand her hesitation, because its stormy mood dissolved and it sent Fleur an encourage look. Fleur finally reached the owl and untied the letter from its leg and pulled out her wand after placing the letter on the desk. Her father had taught her how to detect a cursed item, so she did as she was taught before, but to her great relief, the note was clean. She looked back at the owl and found it giving her an expression that clearly said 'did you really think my master would sink so low'?

"Stupid owl, too smart for its own good". Fleur mumbled quietly to herself, but maybe not quietly enough as the damn owl suddenly sent her a proud glare. Obviously proud of being called smart but not hating the intended insult.

Fleur tore the letter open, and at first glance her heart skipped a beat. Right there in the bottom of the letter were the words "You Friend...Harry". Just those few letters that formed the name of the boy that had been haunting her mind, brought a smile on Fleur's lips. She hadn't actually expected him to write back to him when she had given him her address, and especially after what happened that night at the World Cup.

Once out of her stupor, Fleur waisted no time and eagerly read through the letter, her smile growing as she read on.

''Dear Fleur

I'm sorry that I am only writing to you now, I would have written to you earlier but I was I too busy lazying in bed to do so. How are you and your sister by the way? I hope you're doing well, but I know I wouldn't had I been in your position".

Here Fleur couldn't help but snort, how noble of him, he suffered far worse than them, both physically and mentally, and he thinks that they had worse.

"I was told that you held some guilt over what happened to me, apparently you are fond of taking credit that doesn't belong to you, well hands off on this one Ms Delacour, I called dibs first".

Fleur chuckled at this, her eyes sparkling warmly just by reading her friend's writing, it will be so much better when she speaks to him in person. Merlin, she had it bad for that boy.

"Seriously though, had I followed those man sooner, none of this would have happened, I saw them dragging you and your sister into the woods, and I hesitated in following them. Had I been faster, you wouldn't have gone through what you did".

Now Fleur frowned, although it did warm her heart to know that he didn't blame her for anything, he shouldn't be blaming himself. Anyone would have hesitated to follow five Death Eaters into the woods all by themselves. Especially if that someone was a student who just completed his third year not long ago.

"I should also thank your father for arriving when he did, even if he had only come to save his daughters, he manage to save me too".

'How ironic' Fleur thought to herself, her father had been ascetic when he found Fleur and Gabrielle practically unharmed. And had been ashamed that he never arrived on time and eternally grateful to Harry for saving his daughters. Now that she thought about it, all of them, as in Fleur and her family, along with Harry, were taking guilt for something that was beyond their control.

"Well enough of that, now to the more pleasant conversation. My life has been pretty boring these days, I no longer feel the joy and fun I used to have when spending the summer with my friends. They've started to bore me now, it almost seems as though I have outgrown them. For the first time, I anticipate the day I return to Hogwarts,which is unusual seeing as I never usually want my time with the Weasleys to end. How is your life there? Surely it can't be more boring than mine. Sorry for ranting too much, I just had nothing more to do, and I would have written more but Hedwig is send death glares for taking so long with her letter.

That's all for now, hope to see you soon.

Your friend...

Harry"

By now Fleur was almost jumping up and down in joy. 'So this is what it feels like to receive a letter from a friend'. And it seems that for the first time since her first year, she had found herself a pen-pal. And she is going to spend a whole year with him too.

Fleur looked up at the owl she now knew was named Hedwig, and found the animal fast asleep with her head between her wing. Well she couldn't blame it really, it had just flew all the way across Europe, from England to France, and it definitely need its opened one of her drawers and pulled out a quill, parchment and ink bottle. Then she wasted no time in scribbling her response letter excitedly, not minding the fat that her writing would be squiggly because of her fast pace.

Once done, she folded the letter and place it on her next next to the sleeping owl. She then headed to her bathroom to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. Once done with that, she walked back into her room and took out her training clothes from her wardrobe, after she was fully clothed, she jogged out of her room, heading for a late jog around the house's quiditch the kitchen she found he family all seating around the table, about to have breakfast. She didn't join them, but instead, gave them each a hasty greeting and rushed out of the house, promising to do a two hour jog since she was late.

Throughout the day she did splendidly in all her exercises and training, to the point where her parents became too suspicious because of her new burst of energy. She told them that Harry had written her a letter, and this news brought a fond smile on her mother's face at seeing how happy the young man seemed to make their daughter.

Once Fleur retired back to her room for the night, she found Hedwig waiting on the desk, once again her pompous attitude back. Fleur waisted no time in murmuring her apologies for keeping the her waiting, and tied the letter to its leg. Once done, the owl gave he a calculating look, before nibbling her finger and flying out the window, and disappearing out of sight not long after.

That night, Fleur spent half the night awake, smiling fondly at the memory of her new friend. And once she finally gave into sleep, her dreams were once again invaded by the handsome raven haired boy with mesmerising emerald eyes. And for the first time, she hoped that this holiday would go faster so she could return to school, just so she can hurry up and go to Britain, where she would meet her friend again.

* * *

Today was the 30th of August, otherwise two days before school opens for the pupils of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All across Britain, families were rushing about, trying to prepare their children for the upcoming nest year of school. Those who had yet to buy the new requirements for school, were rushing about in places such as Diagon Alley, planning on getting the best while it's still available.

But here in the crowded home known as the Burrow, things were much different than the other homes. In fact, had someone stopped by, they would have thought hat everything was already organised. But how wrong they would be. Sure all the school equipment had already been bought, but unfortunately not all of was packed.

See, the residents of the Burrow had a tendency of always finishing things at the last minute.

Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy had already gone back to work, leaving behind their remaining family and Hermione and Harry to stay alone with the Weasley matriarch. Currently they were all seating in the kitchen, preparing for lunch and just conversing in nothing particular.

Fred, George and Ginny were having their own quiet conversation at the far end of the table, Ron was constantly whining about food taking too long and Hermione was trying to interest both Harry and Ron in her conversation of what fourth year would be like. With Lupin resigning last year, they would surely have a new DADA teacher, again. And this was another topic that interests the brilliant mind of Hermione Granger.

True Harry was interested in the topic of the new DADA teacher, but wasn't really paying much attention to any of the conversations happening around the table. He would put in a "mhm","yes","no","mmm", where he was required to. Other than that, he couldn't be more interested.

What was truly interesting Harry was his owl Hedwig. The familiar hadn't come back for days now, and although he knew that it was a long journey that he had her take, he still couldn't help but worry. And if she did get to her destination, and was on her way, he worried about what Fleur's response would be. Or if she would respond at all.

His body had already healed to its full extent, although there were the obvious changes. But surprisingly, another change were his muscles. He was still thin for his age, but he now saw signs of muscle build up, that once he exercised enough, would bring his body to the shape that he was supposed to be. His facial features were also starting to change, his face was still a highlight of his masculinity, but was now starting to soften up, and he couldn't help but notice that it was safe to say that he was showing signs of a famine beauty. Which he did not want at all, he already had problems with girls obsessed with his fame, imagine if his looks started to match that fame. He would be hounded by females everywhere he went.

Harry was brought out of his musings when Hermione gave him a painful jab in the ribs, which he reiterated by sending her question glare. But as usual, she just shrugged it off.

"Did you hear what I said"? She asked sternly, obviously doesn't like being tuned out.

"Sorry Hermione, but I zoned out for a while". Harry apologised, but she didn't miss the fact that he didn't sound nor look apologetic at all. And once again she was about to rant on, but saw him turn away from her and got that far away look again that clearly said he wouldn't hear a thing she said. He had been doing that a lot lately, and she didn't like it.

"Harry..."She never got to finish what she was about to say, as Mrs Weasley came into the room with food floating behind her. She gave them all each a plate and dished out for them, making sure to give Harry more than he would need.

"Harry, has Hedwig returned yet"? Hermione asked, half-way through breakfast.

Harry looked at her questioningly, Hermione had been asking about Hedwig a lot lately.

"No, why you asking"? Hermione looked disappointed at his answer, which only served to make Harry more curious.

"No reason, I just wanted to write a letter that's all". At this Hermione looked away and once again focused on her food.

The rest of the morning past by with nothing in particular happening. In the afternoon Harry, Ron and the twins decided to play quiditch, and while they were heading out to the back yard of the Burrow, Harry noticed Ginny looking at them with longing.

"You alright Ginny"? He asked once he had made his way over to her.

"Oh...yes Harry I'm fin". She hastily answered, trying to hide her emotions, but to no vain.

"No you're not. Do you want to play with"? When he asked this Harry did miss the hope he saw in her eyes, but it soon disappeared though.

"I'm not really allowed to play quiditch". She sighed in a quiet voice, then huffed in frustration.  
"Apparently ladies are supposed to stay inside and cook while man foolishly risk their health in playing dangerous games such as quiditch". It was clear that Ginny thought this was all just bull and he couldn't blame her. She had grown up in a family consisting with only boys, no-wonder she would want to play quiditch.

Harry didn't really like seeing her down like this, he had come to think of Ginny as his sister, and didn't like seeing the longing in her eyes as she gazed up at her brothers all laughing and flying around in their brooms. So Harry made his decision.

"Here...take my broom". He offered, while holding out his Fire Bolt to her. Ginny looked shocked for a minute, before she finally she her self.

"Then what are you going to play with? And plus...I would probably wrack your broom". She declined with a half-heated smile, but Harry knew that she just wanted him to practically force her to take the damn broom, which he was going to do anyway.

"No Gin, it's fine. I didn't really feel like playing anyway". Harry saw that she was about to decline once more, so he decided to play his trump card.

"If you don't take it now, then I might just tip your mother off about checking the back yard for any unlady activities her daughter might be doing. Especially if that said daughter is flying around in a broom past midnight". Harry smirked once he saw Ginny's eyes widen, obviously she hadn't thought anyone knew about that.

"How...?"

"I often have nightmare at night that wake me up. So I occasionally take a late night scrawl around the yard, I happen to see you out here every night. So don't say that you're going to wrack my broom, you're undoubtedly the second best flier here, after me of course". Harry said the last statement pompously, doing a perfect imitation of Percy the Prefect.

This caused Ginny to giggle, before looking at the Fire Bolt, and after a few seconds, she came to her decision and took it. Harry stepped back as she kicked off the ground and soared up to meet her shocked moved away and sat under a near-by tree, where he was soon joined by Hermione who as usual had a book in her hands. Harry watched as Ginny shocked her brothers even more by out flying them with ease. It as clear as day-light that she was born with the natural talent of flying.

"That's a good thing you did for Ginny you know". Said Hermione after a while.

"I know. She's really good, and will be a good replacement for one of the chasers come sixth year". Harry closed his eyes and just let his mind drift off, but was once again disturbed by Hermione.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I think Ginny should just focus more on her studies instead". She huffed and then picked up her book and practically buried her face in it. But Harry didn't mind at all, and he was not about to have a pointless bicker with Hermione about quiditch, that's something that Ron would do and he didn't have the energy to do so.

They spent the whole day outside, until the twins finally had to retire to their room and Harry decided to join Ron and Ginny in the air.

Lunch was eaten with the whole family that day, with the exception of Charlie who had gone back to Romania. Mr Weasley told them about the follow up of the World Cup attack and how the minister was just brushing it off as an act of stupidity.

After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione spent time in Ron's bedroom, where Hermione forced Ron to finish up some of his homework, which was a lot seeing as he hadn't done any of it at all.

"I was thinking of changing Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I think I would have more use with Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy". Harry's statement was met with different reactions. But both Ron and Hermione choked on their saliva, before looking at him with mixed expressions.

Hermione's eyes were sparkling with excitement, joy and pride. While Ron's eyes were wide with shock, as though Harry had suddenly proclaimed that the world was about to end.

"Harry mate...are you MAD"? Harry just looked a Ron casually, not wasting his time in answering that stupid question.

"Oh Ron, just shut up". Hermione's voice was what could be as much of a growl as a person could manage, and the venom behind her words caused Ron gulp and shrink away from her glare. Poor guy still feared to Hermione's anger. Hermione seeing that she had made her point with Ron, turned to look at Harry with her earlier joy back in full force. Before Harry could do anything, Hermione had wrapped him in a bone crushing hug while battering about something that Harry couldn't quiet catch seeing as how fast she was talking. She finally let go of him and looked at him with a new light in her eyes.

"Really Harry? This is wonderful, we can ask Professor Mcgonogall to change your subjects when she hands out the time tables. Then I can give you my notes to study since you will be doing third year work obviously. But Hwy didn't you tell me this at the beginning of the holiday? I could have given you my notes then and also taught you as much as I can. I can't believe that you finally saw how pointless that Divination subject is. I'm so glad that you finally found your senses Harry, you're too smart to be wasting your talents in that subject. If only we could be in the same classes, then I could have someone to do my homework with, just like all our other subjects. But don't worry though, just because you will be doing third year work doesn't mean that we still can't do our homework together. This way I will be able to help you much easier since I have already done the work that you will be doing. Oh, but Ancient Runes and Arithmacy are difficult subjects Harry, I'm not sure that you will cope too well. But as long as you come to me for help, you will do just fine. I was the top in those classes last year, although Daphne Greengrass and Hannah Abbot did come close though. But don't worry about it, with you to study with, I will be far ahead of them once again. But knowing Greengrass, she probably studied a lot this summer so she can beat me, but I've been study hard too and plus, I have more intelligence than them. But Hannah..." At this point Harry had had enough already, and he quickly put his hand on Hermione's mouth to shut her up. And after a few seconds, once he saw that it was safe to remove his hand, he found her panting heavily, obviously talking for so long and in such a fast pace took a lot of energy from her.

"I didn't catch half of what you said there Hermione. But don't worry about me though, I have already used some of your text books to study while I was on bed arrest, so I'm pretty sure that I will be able to cope". Harry paused and waited for Hermione's reaction, but instead she just gave him a nod, but Harry could see that she was dying to say something, but she was still out of breath. So Harry carried on.

"And plus, if I can do the third year exam you did at the end of the year, then I will be promoted to fourth year if I pass. But I'm not too sure that I will though, it's a little too hard and difficult for me to memorise everything that I have learnt". This was true, Harry had been reading the books all the way into the early morning. With the constant nightmares, he had a lot of time at night to either stay up at night so he can avoid them, or when he is woken in the middle of the night panting hard. He also realised that he often gets a lot of pain too.

"Mate...why would you do such a thing. And to actually study at night too? You are becoming too much like Hermione". Whined Ron, who was too idiotic to realise that their current subjects would practically get them no-where, but then again, he was too stupid for such subjects anyway. Ron's life was simple after all, everything to him was just black and white, no grey.

"And what's wrong with being me"? Demanded Hermione, who had finally regained her breath. But this time Ron seemed to be unintimidated with her though.

"Nothing's wrong with you Hermione, just that you work too much. And Harry was supposed to be the one like me, now if both of you want to spend all your time in the library, where does that leave me"? Ron sent Harry an accusing glare, which Harry easily ignored. Seriously, it was time for the red haired to grow up and learn that school is meant to learn, not to have fun.

"Maybe this could encourage you to do the same Ron. This way Harry can have someone in his classes too, instead of some third year that he doesn't even know". At this Ron looked at Hermione as thpugh she had gone mad.

"You've got to be joking Hermione, I wouldn't do that". Now Ron's expression was exchanged for disgust at the thought.

"Seriously Ron you're so impossible. Why can't you just be like Harry for once. At least he listens to what I say, but with you I have to argue all the time". Hermione said in a frustrated voice, which Harry couldn't understand seeing as if she carries on talking, then obviously Ron will do the same thing.

It was with this that Harry decided that he had had enough, and quickly got to his feet and rushed out the bedroom, and as proof that his two best friends were once again too engrossed in their bickering, they didn't even see him leave. Once out, Harry headed outside, where he found Ginny seating alone and chose to join her.

Once he leaned against the tree she was using, she turned to look at him questioningly.

"Ron and Hermione are at each other's throats again". Was Harry's answer to her unasked question, and she seemed to have guessed that that was the reason why he was there anyway.

"And I thought that you were here to spend some time with me Harry". Ginny accused him in a fake hurt voice. Harry chuckled at this.

"Oh I do Ginny, that's why I chose you over them". Harry said, and she nodded in satisfaction before looking away. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, that was finally broken when Ginny brought up a topic and after that, they seemed to chat on without any of the awkwardness that Harry had gotten used to when Ginny was around. It was then that Harry realised that this whole holiday things had been fine with him and Ginny. No longer was she the shy girl who would blush furiously when he was around and mutter incoherently. In fact, Harry could even say that her crush on him seemed to have disappeared. She was even encouraging with his Fleur situation.

"Ginny, when did your crush on me vanish anyway"? Harry decided to ask, he was really curious about it. She had changed so much that it seemed as though she never had that infuriating crush before. She looked at him and chuckled before answering.

"I stopped at the end of last year. I guess I just saw that it was a lost cause and instead decided to focus my attention somewhere else. And plus, I have seen someone who is quiet and interest, but he needs a lot of changing first though". Harry was curious in who this new guy could be, but he chose not to ask though.

"If you want though, I cold give all my attention back to you". Ginny said teasingly, bashing her eye-lashes seductively. This cause Harry to laugh a little before holding up his ands in defence.

"No...I was just wondering who this unfortunate soul is, just so I can give them some advice on how to avoid what's coming". At this Ginny punched his arm playfully, before huffing and pointedly turning away from him.

"So what poem will you be writing him? Merlin knows the one you wrote me was terrible". Harry teased her once again, causing her to turn back to him with a hurt expression and a pout.

"That hurt my feelings Harry. I thought you loved it". She said, her voice full of fake sadness.

"Oh no. That experience is up there with all my worst experiences. Not only was the poem terrible, but I had to wrestle a dwarf that day, and those things might be small, but they carry more strength than any of us". At this Ginny to chuckled.

"I can imagine, I don't blame you for resenting that day at all. Trust me, that event is one of my worst decisions I have ever made. The top worst being wasting my time fawning over Harry bloody Potter".

"Hey don't worry. You're not the only one with a thing for the Boy-who-lived. I hear he is quiet the handsome guy". Harry put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, to show comfort to her. But felt a little apprehensive when she looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Handsome enough to impress a certain veela"? She asked innocently, but still managed to make Harry blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about". Harry murmured, while looking down, tying to hide his blush.

"Are you sure about zat 'Arry"? She asked in an imitation of Fleur's accent, which caused Harry to glare at her.

"Shut up Ginny, you're making me regret seating here with you in the first place". Ginny once again chuckled at this.

"Oh I'm sorry Monsieur 'Arrold Parker". Ginny teased once again, causing Harry to groan.

"I had forgotten about that. Next time I see her, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do". Harry shuddered at the scene that obviously awaited him when he does meet the veela goddess again.

"Yes you will, I won't blame her if she curses you for lying to her. Imagine having a crush on someone and then finding out that you don't even know his name. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You are in trouble". Harry gulped as Ginny shook her head sadly, increasing Harry's nervousness to the point where he almost wished that he would never meet Fleur again. Almost.

"It had to be done, I just wanted to see how she would act towards me when she didn't know that I am Harry Potter". Harry tried to explain to Ginny, but it was obvious that he wa just trying to convince himself that he was innocent.

"Well now you will have to find out how she will react when she finds out that you are Harry Potter". At this once again Harry gulped, causing Ginny to laugh out loud. Once she was done they lapsed into more comfortable silence, before Ginny got to her feet and offered her hand to Harry.

"We should go inside. Everyone is back and supper is about ti be served". Harry nodded to her and offered his hand, and they both walked over t the house.

And sure enough, when they got there they found that they were the last people. Once Harry took his normal seat next to Hermione and Ron, Hermione gave him a questioning look which to her displeasure, he just shook off.

Supper was the same as always, except this time Bill was leaving once again the next morning, so Mrs Weasley made sure to make supper extra special.

As Harry found himself lying in bed watching the ceiling, he couldn't help but once again think of his owl. He just hoped that Hedwig would at least arrive tomorrow.

And it was with this thought that Harry finally fell asleep, but was a guarantee that he was going to wake up again not long after with the cause being his nightmares.

* * *

**As always, read and review...if you want**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well here's the promised chapter 6, I'm sorry it's not as big as the previous chapter, but don't worry, I will do my best to make the next chapters bigger.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning found Harry leaving bed as early as usual. Not that he had much sleep to begin with anyway.

Harry wasn't surprised to find Ron still fast asleep, judging from the loud snoring, he was going to be out for a long time.

As always, Harry quietly made his way to the bathroom, making sure not to wake anyone else, and seeing as the air lacked the smell of breakfast, he guessed that Mrs Weasley was still asleep. Which meant that he woke up earlier than he thought.

Once Harry finally reached the bathroom he went straight to the shower, and since he was so early he decided to take longer than he would have had it been any other time.

Once done with the shower, he quickly brushed his teeth and headed back to Ron's room. Harry wasn't surprised at all to find his mate still asleep, in fact he seemed to be deeper in his sleep than he did when Harry left for the bathroom.

Harry took out his clothes from his trunk and got dressed while assessing himself in the mirror. Once that was finished he made an infertile effort to tame his hair once again, but just like every time, it was just a waste of time.

His hair was still calmer than it was before he'd grown it, but the unbearable Potter hair curse could never be removed no-matter checked the time and found that everyone should be getting up now, well with the exception of Ron who was obviously going to be awakened by Hermione.

Harry made his was downstairs and found Mrs Weasley bustling about trying to prepare everything before the whole house was down for he came in she looked up from her work and smiled kindly as he took his seat at the table.

"Morning Harry, dear, why up so early"? She asked as Harry relaxed himself on the chair he was vacating. Harry looked at her tiredly before yawning.

"Morning Mrs Weasley. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up instead. And plus, these days I prefer being awake than asleep". Harry said tiredly, suddenly feeling drained.

Mrs Weasley looked up at him worriedly before smiling at him.

"Okay dear, you can just wait here until everyone gets down". As she said this, footsteps where heared descending from the stairs, and not long after the Weasley patriarch came into view.

"Morning Molly and Harry". He greeted with his usual kind self as he kissed Mrs Weasley's cheeks. He sat down and to the Daily Prophet seating on the table.

"Morning Mr Weasley. Anything interesting"? Harry asked when Mr Weasley finally put the paper back down.

"Nothing special Harry, although Lucius has made an appearance in the paper once again for being a good citizen and donating money to the hospitals in honour for those who had gotten hurt at the World Cup". At this Harry couldn't help but snort.

"Oh please, he's probably the one who orchestrated the whole thing. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be the one that escaped that night". By this time the twins and Ginny had made their way down as well and were now situating themselves on their seats at the table too. And it wasn't long before they heared Hermione's irate screech followed by a loud moan from Ron.

Ten minutes later, everyone was seating at the kitchen eating breakfast. As usual the conversation varied, an once again Harry found himself disinterested in all of them.

Once they were done Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way outside where they sat under a tree and enjoyed the rising sun. This time Harry contributed as much as he could on the talk, and it wasn't long before they were back on the topic about Harry's new subject interests. Much to Ron's displeasure as once again Hermione tried to convince him into doing the same as Harry.

It was then that Harry tuned out his best friends and gazed up at the sky. As he did so he noticed a tiny speck moving towards them.

It when the speck grew closer that he noticed that it was Hedwig, who was flying excitedly towards Harry. Harry grinned and sat up as the owl hooted jovially before landing on his shoulder and nibbling his ear affectionately.

Harry reached up and tenderly stroked the owl's head with his finger, earning him an appreciate hoot from his familiar. Hedwig the proceeded to rub he head against Harry's cheek, an act of affection that she doesn't show too many times.

She continued doing this until Harry commented on how he should send her away more often, just so she could show this amount of affection again.

Once done with her greetings of her master, Hedwig stuck out her leg to him, where he saw a letter tied to it. His heart skipped a beat as he realised that the letter was from Fleur.

Harry wasted no time in tearing the letter off Hedwig's leg, and was about to proceed and read it when she gave a him sharp nib on his finger. Harry winced at the pain and looked up to find Hedwig looking at him expectantly.

It only took Harry a few seconds to realise that he was supposed to give a reward for her journey.

"Sorry girl, with everything that's going on I almost forgot". Harry's apology didn't have the desired effect as he earned himself a reproachful glare from his familiar.

Harry realised that he said it wrong, he almost said it as though he had more important things than her.

"Oh...sorry girl, you know there's nothing more important than you in my life". Harry said sheepishly, while pulling out some owl treats from his pocket.

If owl could snort then Harry would have said that that was what Hedwig did as she looked pointedly at the letter. And Harry didn't need to know what she was trying to say.

"Don't worry girl, no woman would ever replace you in my life. You will always be my number one girl". Harry assured his owl sheepishly, knowing that Hedwig thought he was favouring Fleur more than her.

Hedwig hooted approvingly before taking her treats and flying off to rest on her perch in Ron's room. It was then that Harry looked back at the letter in his hands and eagerly tore it open.

"Dear Harry

I'm really glad you wrote to me, I would have written to you first but I was unsure if you were still unconscious or not, and I was still worried that you wouldn't want anything to do with me.

And yes, I did blame myself for what happened, and although thanks to your letter that guilt has decreased, I still carry some small amount of it.

But you...you are the last person who should be feeling any guilt at all. You did something amazing Harry, and you really need to start having more confidence in your self. And DON'T deny it, you have very little self confidence but we will have to change that when we meet again.

I'm sorry your holiday hasn't been as you hoped it would, if it makes you feel any better, mine had been pretty good.

I've been training with my parents for the rest of the summer, and hopefully when we meet I will be close to your level of magic. And even think of denying it Harry, you are an incredible wizard, one that I certainly look up to."

At this Harry grinned at the compliment, he didn't really see himself as anything special but he could take the compliments from Fleur gladly though.

"Although my training has become much harder this summer, I'm not complaining at all. My family's home is surrounded by the same magical wards placed around school to prevent magic being tracked so I could perform magic even before I became seventeen."

At this Harry's eyes widened, he never knew there was a way to avoid the under-age shite from the ministry.

"Don't tell anyone about this though, but perhaps we could have the goblins do the same for your house if you haven't done so already. But it is in my belief that such a thing is illegal in Britain."

'Damn...there goes my chance to scare the bloody Dursleys with my magic'.

"Maman and Papa have been training me like my life depends on it. Every morning I have to take physical exercise so I can improve my reflexes and my stamina, and I also have to practise my veela magic with maman and later I do duelling lessons with papa.

It won't be long before I have caught up to you with the pace that I'm going.

Well that's all for now, but so you know Gabrielle and the family are fine and are truly grateful to you, as am I. Although with the way she's been talking about you so much, I wouldn't be surprised if you suddenly found a marriage contract on your door step signing you to a life of hell with Gabrielle.

Yours Sincerely...

Fleur

P.S-Hedwig is the most brilliant owl I have ever seen, a little too moody, but brilliant all the same."

'Hedwig would have loved to hear that'. Harry thought to himself, and then his thoughts drifted back to what Fleur had said.

He was planning on becoming stronger too and would hopefully no longer rely too much on luck alone to save him. And it was then that Harry made the decision of doing the same as Fleur, he would make sure to push himself to his limits in training too once he arrived at Hogwarts.

"The French Ministry should learn from the Britain. It's totally wrong for students to do magic at home, that's why there are schools, so we can learn there". Said Hermione, snapping Harry out of his thoughts and he turned around to find his two best friends hanging over him, clearly they had just read his letter too.

This sparked an emotion of anger from Harry, sure he told them everything and trusted them a lot, but that doesn't mean that they have the right to read his mail without his permission.

But Harry decide to let it go this time.

"I don't think it's wrong at all Hermione, it gives the kids more chance of understanding their magic". Harry's voice was flat and emotionless, as he was still trying to calm his anger down.

Hermione sputtered at Harry's statement, and it was obvious to Harry that she had expected him to agree with her. And in fact, now that he thought about it, he always agreed with everything Hermione told him, and it was time that all changed.

"But Harry...that would give too much of a disadvantage to other students, especially the muggle-borns who obviously wouldn't have the resources to put up the wards". Harry knew that Hermione was trying to say that it would put too much disadvantage against her. If students performed magic outside of school while she couldn't, she might fall behind.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't tell me that you haven't seen how Malfoy always seems to come back stronger and with new spells every summer. I bet his home is protected by the under-age charms but he still isn't up to your level in class. So don't worry, your number spot would possibly still remain safe in your grasp". Hermione looked at Harry shocked, and Harry had to hide a smirk at the fact that she was finding it hard to believe that he could brush her off like this.

"This...this is not about me. I..wa...was talking about everyone at school". She sputtered indignantly, which caused Harry to snort.

"Well I hope you'll excuse me but I have something to ask Mrs Weasley". With this Harry jumped to his feet and hurried towards the house, ignoring Hermione calls.

As expected, Harry found Mrs Weasley cleaning up in the kitchen and he approached her.

"Mrs Weasley can I ask you something"? Harry asked nervously, he knew that Mrs Weasley would probably disagree with what he wanted to ask her. But if she did, then he would just do it anyway without her permission.

"Anything Harry dear". Mrs Weasley stopped with her work and turned to look at Harry, all the while smiling at him.

"Well can you hand me back my key, I would like to go to Diagon Alley, I have a few things to buy". As Harry expected, Mrs Weasley's smile was wiped off her face and she visibly hesitated in her answer.

"Please Mrs Weasley, this is important, and I would love to go alone, this is kinda personal". This time Mrs Weasley frowned, it was clear that him wanting to go alone was just another reason for her not to allow him to.

But after seeing the desperation on his face, she finally relented and pulled out his key from her apron. This was really strange for Harry though, why would she have his key with her.

But Harry just decided to ignore it, and turned around, no wasting any time in rushing towards the fire place.

Just as Harry reached his destination, Hermione and Ron came bursting into the room, panting and showing signs that they had run after him.

"Harry where are you going"? Asked Hermione once she had regained her breath enough to just looked at her casually, not allowing his annoyance to show.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley, I have a few things to buy". With this Harry turned and headed for the floo powder. It was when he had scooped it up in his hands that Hermione had to speak once again.

"You can't do that. You're not allowed to go there without an adult". Hermione demonished, while putting her hands on her hips, trying her best to imitate the image of Mrs Weasley when scowling her kids. But to Harry it was actually pathetic.

"I'll have you know that I can handle Diagon Alley all on my own thanks". Hermione looked taken-aback by Harry's response.

"And plus, Mrs Weasley has already given me permission to go alone, so I don't know why I need yours". Harry felt a small amount of satisfaction as Hermione's eyes widened, the damn girl was used to ordering him around.

"But you know you can't anything alone. Seriously Harry, you can be so dense sometimes". Hermione realised that what she said was not a wise move.

The temperature suddenly dropped in the living room and Harry's eyes lost their usual sparkle and they could have sworn that they saw his eyes turn a dark silver for a moment before it disappeared to a cold emerald.

When Harry spoke, his voice was a whispered coldness, almost as though it was a hiss, but it still managed to make Hermione and Ron take a step back in alarm though.

"Well then Hermione, if I'm so dense maybe you should let me do things on my own for while so I can learn by myself. And while you're at it, let's see you can by a whole school year without me, and see how that turns out". With this Harry stepped forward, until his face was only a few inches from Hermione's.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking that I need you Hermione, you need me more than I do you. So perhaps you need to take a step back and rethink your words before spit out incorporate shite".

With this Harry turned on his heel and headed towards the fire place, where he threw in the floo and stepped forward, after shouting out his destination, he was taken by the nauseating sense of travelling known as floo travel.

As Harry disappeared, Ron and Hermione remained where they were standing, shock and disbelief still sketched on their faces.

Meanwhile Hermione was thinking of what Harry had said, and she found that he was right, sure she always helped him in everything, but it was always him that pulled out at the end. And she really did need him, without him she would still be that lonely bookworm.

"Who does he think he is, we don't need him. It's actually him that needs us, I mean we always save him after all. He would be dead without us, I'm telling you, that veela has made him overly arrogant". Ron huffed, not even realising what a stupid thing he was saying.

"Yeah but Ron, Harry has always been there for us, and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't any friends". Hermione said desperately, with tears forming around her eyes as she thought about what she had just said to her best friend.

Ron looked at Hermione in shock for a couple of seconds, before that look turned to that of hurt.

"What do you mean Hermione, you know I would still be your friend even without Harry". Ron placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, and she looked up at him with a gentle smile.

They stayed in that moment staring at eachother's eyes for a few seconds before they were finally interrupted by Ginny.

"Mom would like to see you two". Ginny stopped as she saw the moment between her brother and Hermione. They both jumped away at eachother, with Hermione looking at the ground, trying to hide her blush. While Ron just sent a glare at his sister.

"I could tell her to wait so you can finish your staring match if you like". Ginny said coyly, making Hermione blush even further, and Ron looked a little hopeful for a few seconds before Hermione crushed that hope.

"No there's no need for that, we weren't doing anything anyway". With this Hermione hurried out of the room, doing her best to ignore Ginny's smirk.

Ginny turned back to look at her brother and found him glaring even harder at her.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame mom, she's the one who told me to call you. And plus, don't worry, you might have your chance again some time". Ginny stopped and looked thoughtful for a second before looking back at her brother.

"And plus, with Harry gone, you have a lot of opportunity now". With this Ginny turned and headed for the door and walked out, leaving behind Ron who suddenly had a new sense of hope.

* * *

**That's another chapter gone, and many more to come.**

**Read and Review**


	8. Author's Note

**AN**

Apologies for not having updated for so long.

I finally found a beta, like some people suggested, and as such I will be posting chapters 1-6 again, but only the edited versions before I post the new chapter 7. As such I will be replascing the current chapters with the edited chapters


	9. Chapter 7

**Finally, here's the new chapter that has been anticipated**

******Disclaimer: Same as all previous chapters**

**Beta : SlythrInHermione**

CHAPTER 7

As always, when Harry arrived at his destination, he was practically spit out by the fire place, landing sprawled out on the ground.

Standing while brushing the soot from his clothes, Harry looked up to find the Leaky Cauldron almost deserted. There were only a few people in the pub, which he found strange considering it was mid morning and the Alley stores had opened hours ago.

Tom the bartender smiled as he witnessed the young boy's arrival. "Ah Mr. Potter, I hope this morning finds you well." He greeted while continuing to clean up the counter space.

Harry made his way over to the man."I am, thanks Tom, I hope the same can be said for you?" He offered the old man a genuine smile, he had always liked Tom since the initial meeting.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Can I interest you in anything today?"

"Not at the moment, but perhaps when I come back through I will have a late lunch."Answered Harry, knowing that he was probably going to take a fair amount of time.

"Of course Mr. Potter, feel free to go about your business in Diagon Alley" Tom said, as he gestured Harry towards the back door.

"Yes thank you, I'll see you in a bit." At this Harry walked to the back door where he came to a stop in front of the wall blocking the entrance. Taking out his wand he tapped the bricks in the same order as Hagrid, which moved aside allowing Harry entry into the Alley.

Even after three years, the place didn't cease to amaze him. It was still a spectacular sight, just as the time he came before first year. As Harry walked around, he couldn't help but stare at each shop's display while he passed, despite not entering.

Redirecting his attention back to his destination, the Gringotts building was just as breath taking as he original thought with its formidable presence.

The white marble walls gleamed brightly in the sun, giving the place the sense of power that you would come to associate with the goblin race.

Harry walked up the steps leading to the bank's entrance, bowing back to the goblin guards at the entrance. Continuing on his way inside without looking back, Harry missed their shocked expressions at the gesture..

Once Harry walked into the lobby, he had to stop and admire what he saw. The lobby was just as impressive as the outside of the building, with goblin amour and weapon decor hanging from the foundations. Even these items were another obvious symbol of the goblins' power and respect they held for themselves.

Done with his brief admiration, Harry made his way over to one of the open tellers.

When he drew close he found a goblin he recognised.

''Ah, hello Griphook." Harry greeted the goblin in a friendly manner, only to be met with a look of bewilderment from the creature, which Harry couldn't understand.

"Mr. Potter...you remember my name?" Asked the goblin sceptically, once he had regained his composure.

His question caused Harry to frown a little."Of course I remember your name Griphook, you were the first goblin I met when visiting my vault years ago."

Once again the goblin seemed surprised that Harry remembered so much about him, before he decided to explain the situation.

''Forgive me Mr. Potter, it's not every day that we meet wizards who take the time to remember our names." However the explanation did not receive the intended reaction from the young wizard.

Instead, the boy's frown deepened. "Well that's stupid, if I walked outside now and met someone, I would attempt to remember their name for the next time we crossed paths."

At this declaration, the goblin's eyes young wizard might not have realized it, but he had just earned himself even more respect within Gringotts by comparing them with the wand wavers.

"I'm honoured Mr. Potter..." Griphook continued as Harry cut him off.

"Please call me Harry, Mr. Potter is much too formal for me." Harry replied with a carefree wave of his hand.

"Right then Harry, not many wizards would refer to a goblin as an equal to another wizard. I thank you for the sign of respect". Griphook sounded more sincere than Harry had ever heard a goblin speak.

For a moment, Harry almost forgot that he was talking to the widely renowned, ruthless species of goblins.

"The way I see it Griphook, we are all equal. Our differences only make us unique, they don't place anyone better than the other. Wizards and witches do not possess the ancient magic that allow your kind to forge the finest weaponry and jewellery. Nor do we possess the strength and speed that the centaurs do. The same can be said for abilities of any magical species whether they be the were-wolves, House Elves, giants or Veela. We all carry varying traits that determine who we are."

By the time Harry finished speaking, he realised almost every goblin in the lobby was listening. They were all regarding him with various expressions, but the most prominent was acceptance and respect.

"Very wise words, Harry." Griphook stated while nodding in praise. "If only others held similar views. Now am I correct to assume that you have business to attend in addition to your species equality speech?" Now Griphook's voice was back to formal, although it was still warmer than what many had come to expect from the usual goblin.

"Ah yes I did, I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault."

Griphook nodded at this, and was about to ask Harry for his key when the wizard spoke again.

"I was reading a text the other day and I stumbled across the topic regarding the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Britain. Once I read through the list of the mentioned families, I was startled to find the Potters among them. I was wondering if there is a separate family vault besides my current one and if so, could I visit it today as well."

Once Harry had finished talking, Griphook raised his eyebrow in a sign of slight confusion.

"Yes Harry indeed there is a Potter family vault. Forgive me but I had no idea that you unaware of it." Griphook apologized, shaking his head at the absurdity.

"No, I'm afraid not Griphook, I was unaware that my family held any high importance. I had always assumed that the respect and fame came strictly from the Boy-Who-Lived propaganda." Harry sneered at the last part. He really despised being praised for something that he didn't deserve.

"That is most unfortunate Harry. But then again, some families had a policy of only allowing their children the rights to the family's money upon reaching maturity. It might be that your parents made this choice for you too, thus you wouldn't be approached regarding this until reaching your majority."

'Well that makes some sense.' Harry thought to himself. 'But why didn't anyone mention this to me. Surely Dumbledore, the Weasleys or McGonagall knew of such a tradition.'

"Please follow me this way Harry, I am not assigned as the account manager of the Potter estates so I have no further knowledge of this matter. Anything else concerning your estates is handled by account manager Grimclaw." Griphook informed the young wizard as he leapt off his chair from behind the counter.

The goblin proceeded to lead Harry across the lobby to a large set of golden doors, decorated with some complicated patterns. Harry expected to come upon an office behind the doors, but instead was lead down a long passageway. The journey proved to be the opposite of what Harry was expecting. Instead of a straight hallway, they walked for what felt like an eternity in a zigzagging manner.

Finally after passing multiple doors, the pair came to a stop in front of yet another set of gold doors, with a name tag at the top, reading 'Grimclaw'.

Harry was almost out of breath when they stood outside the door. He knew full well that even if he tried, he would never be able to find his way back to the lobby alone. Those passages were meant only for a goblin, nothing else could navigate through without a map.

Griphook stepped forward and knocked on the door in a strange pattern. Once done, he stepped back and waited for a few seconds before hearing the reply of "Come".

The voice behind the doors sounded fierce, certainly more authoritative than the goblin tellers.  
Griphook hesitantly entered after gesturing for Harry to follow him inside.

The room was larger than any office Harry had come to know, with different weaponry hanging on the walls. The most prominent was the double axe and broad silver sword cross, situated behind the desk, where a goblin much larger than Griphook sat.

Grimclaw's eyes reminded Harry of lion stalking its prey as he regarded the visitors. His hands still held some papers that the goblin had obviously been busy with. The fingers were long and scarred, his claws black and sharp.

The goblin showed no signs of any emotion at all as he stared at Harry for a moment before shifting his gaze to Griphook, who seemed to shy away from the intense look sent his way.

"Account manager Grimclaw, I apologise for the disturbance, but I thought that you wouldn't mind seeing this particular customer." Griphook apologised, as he gave a respectful bow to the Goblin behind the desk.

The account manager showed no emotion as he turned to look at Harry.

"And just who might this visitor be that you find to be worth my personal time, Griphook?"

Even Grimclaw's voice sounded different from the other goblins Harry had met. It was deep and gravelly, sounding as though it resonated from deep within the goblin's chest. It further amplified the authoritative and powerful persona carried by him.

"His name is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and Heir to the Potter estate." Answered Griphook.

Harry could see that Griphook was trying to him appear more significant. The smaller goblin was obviously afraid of Grimclaw and Harry couldn't blame him. The wizard fully understood why the tellers held the positions they did, interacting with the naive bigots. Business would not end well if Grimclaw was out there on a daily basis.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you for quite some time. Griphook is correct, whatever I was doing holds no more importance than you." As Grimclaw addressed him and gestured to the chair in front of the desk, Harry saw Griphook relax.

"Please Mr. Potter have a seat, I've been waiting for this day for quite some time. I had even come to the conclusion that the only time I would be seeing you was after your emancipation." Grimclaw began looking at Griphook expectantly, before the smaller goblin scurried out of the office.

Harry took the time to decide where to begin and prioritize his questions.

"Mr Potter..." Grimclaw began, but was stopped by Harry. The wizard noticed Grimclaw frown slightly, clearly not used to being interrupted as his eyes shined in irritation.

"Sorry to interrupt you Account Manager, but I wanted to tell you the same thing that I told Griphook earlier. Please call me Harry, Mr. Potter is far too formal for someone my age." Harry felt a small amount if satisfaction at seeing the emotionless Grimclaw's features falter, before the lapse disappeared.

"Very well then Harry, I would appreciate it if you would call me Grimclaw as well. After all, as you said, the other is too formal."

"Right, please carry on to what you were saying before I cut you off, Grimclaw." Harry replied, becoming more relaxed with the situation now.

"As I have already stated, I've been expecting you. But then again with your living arrangements,  
I just guessed that you would be unaware of your true heritage." Harry fought the urge frown and nodded in confirmation as Grimclaw carried on.

"Your parents left me with the strict order not to allow you any access to the family wealth until you had reached the age of sixteen." At this Harry sighed in disappointment, not that he cared about the money, he just wanted an opportunity to visit his family's vault and take a look around.

"However, they did give the permission for you to visit the vaults and although you have no access to the money, items such as family heirlooms are available to you."

At this announcement Harry smiled, at least things weren't as bad as he beginning to imagine.

"So can you find someone to take me there please?" Harry asked quickly, overcome with excitement.

Grimclaw chuckled showing pointed fangs before answering."Of course Mr. Potter. Under normal circumstances I would have Griphook take you, but this vault is only keyed to me as the active account manager. As such I am the only one with the right to open it until you have reached your majority."

At this, Grimclaw left the desk, abandoning everything he had been doing before and led the way towards the exit.

Harry followed Grimclaw out of the office, not looking forward to the long trek back to the lobby. However this time, Harry could have sworn that they took a different route.

Once they reached their destination, his assumption was proven correct. It wasn't the lobby doors that awaited but instead they came to a stop in front of a smaller door.

There awaited a cart not unlike the one Harry had taken his first time here. Although this one looked to be more comfortable than the one Griphook used.

Grimclaw seeing Harry's quizzical look explained. "As account manager I have my own cart Harry, although it will still take the same route as any other." Harry nodded in understanding and climbed in with Grimclaw, who immediately set it to motion.

"Grimclaw, if you don't mind, I would like to visit my vault first as I require a few galleons from it." Harry called, forced to raise his voice as their ride was much faster than the standard carts.

"I figured as much Harry." Grimclaw called back in a muffled response.

Much sooner than expected, they came to a stop in front of Harry's personal vault.

"Your key Harry." Grimclaw instructed, as he held out his hand to Harry while the wizard dug into his pockets before pulling out the key and handing it over.

Once the door was opened, Harry stepped into the vault and couldn't help but admire the vast wealth he possessed. To think he never knew anything about this while living in the Dursleys cupboard.

"Grimclaw, is there perhaps a recommended way that I could carry the money besides what fits in my pockets? I have a feeling that I will require a lot of galleons and didn't bring anything with me." Harry asked as he turned back to Grimclaw, who nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Here take this, it's a bottomless pouch that can carry a much as you need. There's a weight reducing charm on it while being keyed to only allow access to the Potter bloodline."

Harry took his time in filling up the pouch, as he took more galleons that he ever had before, making sure he had plenty for his planned shopping spree.

"Alright, that's all Grimclaw." Harry said as he turned back to the entrance where Grimclaw stood waiting.

"Lets head over to the Potter vault then shall we."

Harry and Grimclaw stepped out of the vault, and the door shut itself behind them, although Grimclaw did seal it himself afterwards.

Their following ride in the cart was with no doubt the longest that Harry had ever experienced, travelling deeper and deeper underground.

Along the way, Harry saw firsthand proof of the stories concerning the dragon security measures of Gringotts. There were a small handful of the dragons visible among the side path depths of the bank. He also made a mental note to stay as far away from them as possible but it seemed that luck was not on his side.

When they eventually came to a stop at vault 5, the pair were greeted by a massive blue dragon, obviously guarding the door. Grimclaw casually stepped out of the cart without any hesitation, turning back to see Harry staring cautiously at the beast with wide eyes.

Grimclaw simply smirked in amusement before speaking. "Don't worry Harry, the dragon is only here to guard your family vault, as such it should not harm either of us." Grimclaw's voice carried no attempt of trying to conceal his enjoyment at watching Harry cower away from his own security.

"Alright then Grimclaw, but that behemoth had better not try anything." Harry replied in what was supposed to be a steady voice, but instead came out shaky.

Once Harry finally stepped out of the cart, he and Grimclaw ventured towards the beast which seemed to be sizing them up since they first appeared. The dragon stood at an easy 55 feet tall, complete with ice blue scales for a hide and red eyes containing glowing gold pupils.

"Uhm Grimclaw...what type of dragon is this?" Harry asked, trying to ease the tension he felt while unconsciously fingering his wand.

Although Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to do much of anything against the massive creature, he wasn't about to roll over and die without attempting something.

"This dragon Harry is native to the South Pole." Harry looked at Grimclaw with shock, which made the aged creature chuckle once again.

"Yes, this type of breed would never survive outside of their usual cold environment, which is exactly why your ancestors had a special ward constructed for the dragon's comfort." Harry nodded at this, but was still confused on how his family had came by such a creature regardless.

"This type of dragon is called the 'Axe-tail Ice dragon." As Grimclaw explained, he pointed to the dragon's long blue tail, which had small bone spikes sticking out the top all the way up to its end where the tail turned into iron. Unique to anything Harry had ever heard or read, there was a oddly shaped blade on the end of it.

"Right, so stay as far away from the tail as possible, got it." Harry muttered reassuringly, with a nod of his head.

"Well that is good advice Harry, but what you should be more cautious about is their breath. Unlike the dragons you know of, this one produces freezing air instead of fire, which would instantly turn many opponents to ice." Grimclaw informed the boy.

Once they were close enough, Grimclaw gestured for Harry to step forward towards the dragon, which he did reluctantly.

As Harry stood uncertainly before it, the dragon leaned down towards him bringing its head within two feet of his body all the while sniffing him. Harry now truly registered just how big the beast was, its head was without doubt six feet taller than himself and even wider in proportion.

It seemed to ponder the young wizard's scent for a moment before the dragon's next action caused Harry to step back in alarm. Although there was no sign of danger from within the dragon's eyes, it opened up its jaws bearing teeth that put the Basilisk to shame.

Harry reached for his wand, but the dragon quickly stuck out its tongue giving him a full body lick, before lumbering away leaving him dripping with cold saliva.

"Well that was easier than I thought, sometimes temperamental dragons like to challenge their new master first by attacking them. When it opened its mouth, I thought it was going to rip you apart." Grimclaw stated, a small note of disappointment in his voice. Obviously the goblin was expecting to see some action.

"You expected the possibility of such a thing and you didn't even warn me or try to help?" Harry asked incredulously, but all he got in return was a simple shrug form the goblin.

"Not as if I could have really done anything alone. At least now we have safe excess to the vault once again. Come along, let's not waste more time than we already have." With this Grimclaw walked over towards the door, leaving Harry with no choice but to follow.

The vault door was much larger than any in the higher levels. It was a clean white with a huge symbol in the middle consisting of a golden Griffin holding the hilt of a sword, its beak open in a mighty roar. In the background stood the letter 'P' which had wings and was entangled by red vines.

Underneath the Griffin was the Potter motto 'Jamais Concéder', which Harry barely managed to register as 'Never Concede'. Even still flustered over the dragon, Harry thought his family's crest was simply magnificent.

"Harry, please step forward and put your hand on the middle of the symbol." Grimclaw broke him from his trance, after finishing a series of complicated hand movements over the door, accompanied by low murmurs.

Harry reached out and rested his right hand in the middle of the griffins chest, although nothing immediately happened. He was about to pull his hand back when he felt a strange feeling shoot through him, generated from the vault.

The sensation was warm and welcoming, as though the vault itself had made its decision and accepted Harry, much like the dragon. It wasn't long before the door quivered with a loud grinding sound, before it shimmered and then disappeared.

Harry looked back at Grimclaw, about to ask for clarification, but the goblin just nodded at the boy in encouragement.

"Not all Gringotts doors open the way you are used to Harry." Harry frowned slightly at the lack of information but decided to just let it go, seeing as it wasn't crucial.

Harry turned around and stepped into the vault, with Grimclaw following.

What Harry saw made his jaw drop. There was no money of any sort in the vault, but what it held still filled the space and the enormous size was astounding.

The vault was simply huge, the ceiling itself was higher than Harry thought possible while underground. It stretched so far and wide, that Harry figured it would take a few minutes to simply reach the opposite end.

More astonishing was the vast amount of possessions. There were all different kinds of jewellery, presented neatly in open desk configurations on delicate fabrics. There was everything from diamonds, rubies, emeralds and any other valuable stone Harry had ever heard of, on display.

There was also a large assortment of classy, modern, and ancient furniture pieces that lined the walls while others were scattered around.

Glittering weaponry hung from the wall, ceiling, or within glass cases. The usual silvers sparkled in the light of the vault, while the gold seemed to shimmer from a natural aura that Harry couldn't comprehend.

There were swords, battle axes, shields, armour, and even crossbows. Each one decorated in intricate carvings, vibrant colour and some even adjourned with priceless stones.

Harry figured that the heirlooms in the vault would have easily made him one of the richest men alive were he to sell them to museums or collectors.

"There is another room containing the gold connected to this one, but you will only have access to it once you have been emancipated " Grimclaw said, startling Harry who had forgotten all about the goblin in his shell shocked state.

Harry nodded his head slightly in comprehension before resuming his study of the vault, Deciding to walk around the room, only stopping for specific items that caught his eye was easier said than done.

Harry came across many clothes but all of them seemed to be formal wear. Without any doubt, they were made from the best material available.

Harry finally came to a stop in front of a an emerald green suit, lined in black and silver. The green of the suit seemed to flicker and shimmer in the light cast by the torches next to it. It was in a glass container, complete with a black bow-tie atop the suit that had light streaks of silver, which Harry noticed was actually floating in presentation.

The suit had sliver cuffing in the shape of a griffin which lined its wrists, three on each side. There were also the same linings on the collar, which glittered mesmerizingly.

The case was sat on a gold stand, which had the writing: 'Tavarus Potter'. His mouthed dropped as he took note of the year.

'12-07-1302' was the date labelled on the stand. 'The bloody suit is 691years old, and yet it still looks as though it had just been made yesterday'. Harry thought to himself.

Reluctantly, Harry moved past the suit, but it wasn't too long before he once again had to come to a stop and admire a master piece.

In the far corner of the vault, a sword of bright silver glowed in the dim light, providing quite the effect. It was slightly longer than the Sword of Gryffindor, and Harry didn't need to be a smith to feel the hum of power it gave off.

The blade was decorated with an ancient gold dragon that snaked its way around the length of the blade, its head resting only an inch away from the point.

Unlike the Sword of Gryffindor, the long blue hilt was decorated with emeralds instead of rubies. The crossguard was composed of two golden dragons, resembling the blade design, with their mouths open in a silent roar on either side

At the pommel lay a large round ruby, which seemed to be pulsing strangely with a red glow as Harry neared it. Bending to read the stand inscription, 'Alacrian Peverell' was listed and while he thought the suit was old, this sword put old on a whole other level.

Judging from the date, it was easily 4000 years old, an era long before the Founders.

'It must have taken a lot of magic to craft this'. Harry thought to himself in awe.

"That sword is the oldest possession in our bank Harry." Grimclaw offered in a prideful voice as Harry turned back to look at the goblin questioningly.

"It has survived so long because it was made by the finest black smith the goblins have ever seen. Not only that, but it will only answer to and function for its family, because it was soul forged." Clearly this story meant a lot to the goblin as Grimclaw was nearly fidgeting in excitement.

"A soul forge is when the soul is used to craft the weapon instead of magic Harry. It is also the strongest and rarest art used in its discipline due to the required sacrifice." Grimclaw continued causing said boy's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"But a soul blade also has its disadvantages. Or should I say, disadvantage. The fact that it is an altered soul bond means that it can only be used by a close kin.

"Whoever last used that sword, was the direct descendent of Alacrian Peverell, who himself pledged his soul to the item. There are stories claiming that, with that sword, the son of Alacrian was able to bring back light to his country.

"Back then they were in a time of intense war Harry, and people needed to find any advantage they could possibly come by. Magic was not enough to separate one another and neither were regular weapons.

"When Adonen Peverell arrived in the battle field with his father's blade, he changed the course of the war. This blade can cut through any armour, skin and bone as easily as cutting through fabric.

"So every sword, axe, hammer or other weapon that dared to intercept it was reduced to shards without any struggle. Spell fire was either cut in half, absorbed or deflected by the blade. Needless to say, that day the battle was an easy win for your ancestor. An easy win that would carry on throughout all his battles, until the war was over and the enemies had yielded in defeat.

"Many have tried to get their hands on the sword since, but it would severely harm any who tried to lay claim outside of its master. When Adonen died, his sword was passed down to his son, who continued the tradition until this day where it now lays waiting in that display Harry." Grimclaw was now grinning sinisterly from ear to ear, anticipating just what would happen next.

Harry took a long time to try and comprehend the magnitude of just what this item entailed for him, and even then he still stuttered the next words.

"Does that...that means that...I...I am...the...?" Harry couldn't finish what he was about to say. How could he after all, upon learning that he was the master of possibly the most powerful weapon ever made.

"Yes Harry you are destined to possess it, if you weren't then it wouldn't be pulsing. It is calling, attempting to catch the attention of its master, so it may rest on his hip once more." Grimclaw's voice was no more than a whisper, that carried out through the walls of the vault.

"Dark times are approaching Harry, the same that took place barely more than a decade ago. We goblins might not involve ourselves in the battles of man, but we can still sense the impending danger such conflict poses. It would be a tremendous asset to have such power on your side and undoubtedly, 'Aurora, the Sword of Dawn' gives you that advantage." Grimclaw's voice trailed off, but the wizard heard every word of it.

Harrry turned back to the sword and found it pulsing even brighter. It seemed as though it was excited and restless in his presence.

"Were there any other soul forged weapons Grimclaw?" He asked, turning back to the goblin.

"Aye, there were. There have been one other sword, two battleaxes and one battle hammer." The goblin gave a little forlorn expression as he responded.

"Do you know which families possess them?" Harry asked apprehensively. If there were other indestructible weapons out there, he had to know who to watch out for.

"It is pointless to surmise, Harry. When the soul forged weapon's family dies out, with no other descendents, it slowly withers itself. By now they have no doubt rusted and turned to dust, without a family to claim it they become useless. Aurora is the only one that remains and although many have tried since to recraft such an item, we goblins no longer have a black smith powerful enough to forge them." Upon finishing Grimclaw truly appeared sad and disappointed at admitting the failure while he hung his head.

Despite the unpleasant demeanour of the goblin, Harry couldn't help but smile slightly in relief. While he was saddened that such families were extinct, at least this meant that there wasn't any chance of such a powerful weapon ending up in the wrong hands.

Harry turned back to the sword taking a deep steady breath as he stepped forward and reached out with his hand. Upon touching the glass, the same sensation that he felt from the vault door washed over him.

The glass shimmered and disappeared leaving behind the sword, perched on two gold stands.

Harry reached out and grasped the sword surprised at the lack of response, however once he gripped it with both hands he sucked in a startled breath as he felt pure power surge through him. It was simply incredible, Harry literally felt the magic surge throughout the sword and into his body, creating some kind of a bond between them.

Everything around Harry seemed to glimmer and the nearest furniture was pushed back from the magical force of Aurora.

Finally after a few moments, the magical storm calmed, but still the red ruby glowed. Harry didn't know how but he suddenly felt complete, as though this was meant to be.

Harry was startled when he heard a voice that was definitely unknown spoke. *****You have finally come to claim me descendent.*

Harry looked around the vault to find its source, and got even more confused when he simply saw Grimclaw staring at the sword in awe, no hint of hearing any voice at all.

This caused Harry to be on alert as his previous experiences were just like this. After the Chamber of Secrets and hearing voices from within the walls of Hogwarts he was slightly paranoid.

*****It is I master. There is no reason to search when I rest in your hands.* Harry was so shocked that he almost dropped the sword. There was no mistaking it, the voice had come from his head.

Harry looked at the sword in suspicion, many things had however been proven to be possible in the magical world, when thought otherwise.

*****My apologies, I've just never experienced such a sensation before.***** Harry spoke hesitantly in his head, while trying as best as he could to send his thoughts to the source..

*****Huh, well you seem to be more accepting then previous generations at least. But yes, I am communicating with you from within your mind. Our bond allows us to communicate in your thoughts as long as you hold the sword***** Harry's jaw hung as his suspicion was confirmed.

As Harry was about to ask Grimclaw in regards to how best to carry the sword, a belt suddenly snaked its way around his waist, the sheath hanging down his left leg.

Harry looked down at the belt, and saw that it also was of fine quality just like the sword. There were small diamonds, emeralds and rubies aligned along the belt. Finally at the middle where it was connected just below Harry's stomach, a blue sapphire gleamed.

The belt was dark blue, almost black in colour but still matching the hilt, while the sheath was a blood red colour with silver stripes. Harry took a few moments to admire the accessory before turning his attention back to the sword and sheathing it with a ''clink''.

"Well now that's done, I think it's time to find something else of interest." Harry stated strongly and excitedly, before continuing with his earlier observations.

Harry came by many items such as a pair of man's earrings, with a blue sapphire stone cut neatly in an octagon shape. There was a matching pair of women's earring that each had a long emerald in the form of a tear, matching a thin silver chain necklace, decorated with a heart shaped emerald.

As stunning as they were, Harry left the earrings along with the other jewellery despite his attraction to it.

The next thing that grabbed Harry's full attention was an eight compartment trunk which required a password to open.

The first compartment was the bedroom area, consisting of several dressers, a long wardrobe and bed. The second compartment resembled a training room, which held a space nearly equivalent to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The third compartment connected to the second, was the minor armoury room, where weapons of a more recent time hung on the walls, waiting to be taken off for training.

The fourth compartment was a self sustaining green house of sorts, with various plants, both magical and Muggle. The fifth held a potion's lab, with all kinds of ingredients not found in the green house.

Harry regretted not coming here weeks earlier, knowing he would have saved himself quite a bit of money instead of buying the standard potions ingredients, along with the books, for the upcoming year.

The sixth compartment consisted of Harry's very own extensive library. It held four tall and long shelves, lining the walls on each side as the shelves were filled so tightly with books that Harry doubted he would ever get through them all.

He knew Hermione would a field day if she ever saw it, though Harry figured it was something of his own and didn't fancy having to resort to force to remove her out of the compartment.

The books ranged from ancient to modern, even containing the Hogwarts subject materials. Harry was glad to see a whole row of Ancient Runes books and another with Arithmancy, as he planned to switch his classes at the first opportunity..

The seventh compartment was a living room, which held two couches and two comfortable arm chairs, with one love seat placed in front of the fire place. This was where Harry knew he could spend the majority of his time in private when he wanted to get away from Ron and Hermione's bickering.

The last compartment surprisingly held a small swimming pool, which had a heating rune and a cooling rune on it judging from the placement. The ceiling was charmed much the same as the Great Hall while the space also included a large Jacuzzi off to the side.

After Harry was satisfied with his vault search, he asked Grimclaw to shrink the trunk and make it weightless before they left. Once both he and the goblin had exited the vault, the door materialized again and sealed the entrance. Harry also took the rare opportunity and patted the dragon as it resumed its post while he and Grimclaw walked back to the cart.

Before they knew it, Harry had bid good-bye to Grimclaw and was walking towards the lobby. He made sure to hide the sword's appearance before he arrived, as Aurora had already told him that he could hide the sheath and sword by a simple command.

As Harry walked through the lobby, he passed Griphook on the way, giving the goblin a friendly handshake before walking out the doors. More concerned with what he had planned for the rest of the day, Harry missed the other wizard and witch's dubious expressions in the vicinity.

The more Harry thought about what his trip to Gringotts had uncovered for him, the more ashamed he felt. He was the last surviving member and heir to a Ancient and Noble family, yet his actions and appearance did not reflect his heritage or do his family justice. Today's trip had much left to offer the young wizard in his quest to better himself and Harry Potter knew it was time to start living on his own terms.

* * *

**Just know that from now on, whenever Harry communicates with Aurora the blade, I will be using (*...*)  
**

_**Read and Review**_


End file.
